


In a different life

by ReaderInserted



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Mable Pines, BTW, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, CEO bill cipher, Dipper and Mable are like 24, Dipper is a pretty boi, Dippers problems are the main problems., Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, I am why we can’t have nice things, I finally have an endgame for this, I'm a cruel god, M/M, No Beta Because I’m Inconsistent As Fuck, No magical shenanigans, Paz is too, Poor Dipper, Robbie is hot, Slight Peer Pressure, There's A Tag For That, They are all Bisexual, We Stan a supportive family for the smol bean, bill is like 27, dipper is gonna be okay, dipper is lead boi, i have no idea how I’m gonna get it there, im not even kidding. I edit these chapters so sporadically it’s not funny, mable is best sister, my writing is all over the place, no beta we die like men, nothing intense, this should be a fun roller coaster ride, we stan her, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderInserted/pseuds/ReaderInserted
Summary: Dipper finds out that his fiancé cheated on him... through a second rate media outlet. What could go wrong.Loosely based off of: Απογοήτευση.By: cheesecake_will_reign_supreme.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Pines/Original Character(s), Mable Pines/Original Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Απογοήτευση](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287827) by [cheesecake_will_reign_supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake_will_reign_supreme/pseuds/cheesecake_will_reign_supreme). 



> Look I’m new to this. I am NOT a good writer. I am terrible at grammar. I just have a lot of ideas. I did not plan to write a story. And the plot was not constructed before writing this. So good luck reading this gibberish.

The bustling of city traffic hums in the background. Two sets of footsteps sound out as they pass over the sidewalk. The orange glow of streetlights illuminate the tops of blond and brunet heads as they pass under them. Arms linked, the pair enjoy the crisp evening winds drifting from the mountains.

Dipper glances up at his fiancé, soaking in the sight of his tan skin and silky hair, smooth and perfect. Not one strand out of place. Bills mismatched eyes of Cerulean and Gold illuminated in the last rays of sunlight, staring off at the icy mountains on the horizon. A smile tugs on Dippers lips. Slowing to a stop, pulling Bill with him.

Bill pulls away from Dipper a bit to face him, brows furrowed in confusion. His grip on the blonde’s arm slipped, grasping his hand instead.

They locked eyes when he asked, “so when do you leave?”

The Blond stayed silent for a while, face unchanging. Dipper quirked an eyebrow. Another moment passed before Bill starts chuckling at the shorter man. Dippers eyebrow rose just a little higher, confusion clear on his face.

“oh Pine Tree, are you gonna miss me?” confusion slips off Dippers face when Bill pulls the shorter man closer with his arm and and rubbed his knuckles across his head, ruffling the perfect brunet locks that his sister Mable had styled for a photo shoot a few hours a go, but Dipper wasn’t complaining. Playfully shoving Bill in the shoulder, a smile on his face.

“In your dreams, you big oaf.” they both take a moment and chuckle at the other. Two sets of pearly whites on display. Dipper enjoys seeing Bill smile. Loves the sound of his laugh.

Bill looked over Dippers shoulder and his smile dropped. Rolling his eyes, he let out an annoyed huff. Dipper furrowed his brow and made to look behind himself but Bill stopped him with a warm hand against his cheek.

Dipper leaned into the warmth, looking to the mismatched eyes he flushed, watching his fiancé lean into him. The blondes lips grazing his ear, the warmth of his breath heating the tip. “it seems we have a stalker.”

All excitement left Dipper as he released an exasperated sigh and dropped his head to Bill’s shoulder. Their arms wrapped around the other before Dipper turned his face into Bill’s neck, whispering so only Bill would hear. “is it that kid from Buzzweedkly again?”

Dipper could feel the mirth rumble in Bill’s chest more than he heard it before the blonde hummed in conformation. Bill nosed his hair and whispered “Do you wanna try and lose him?”

Dipper barely got out his affirmation before Bill was pulling him along. The fresh scent of Cool Glacier Cologne washed over Dipper, comforting him when Bill tossed his arm over him. Bills coat now partly embracing him. They pretend to continue their walk home, ‘ignoring’ the teen trailing behind them with a camera.

The poor kid didn’t even realize that the direction Bill was walking wasn’t even to their home. Or he just didn’t care.

Bill pulled his phone out in one swift movement and called someone. Almost immediately, the person on the other end picked up. There was a little mummer from the person on the other end, but he can't make out what they were saying. He only caught this end of the conversation.

“mhm… yeah… um—” Bill lowered the phone for a moment to glance around. “Yeah, we're near the nugget. Yeah, the busses… 5 minutes? Great.”

As Bill was pocketing his phone, he saw Dippers curious look and smirked at him. Dipper squinted his eyes at the man. “Bill… Where are we going.”

Bill shrugged his shoulders, “oh, just the bus station.”

Dipper gaped at the blonde in disbelief. “oh really, you on a public bus… Really?”

Bill started cackling at the brunet and the he rolled his eyes, waiting for the blond to finish. Wiping a fake tear from his eye, Bill took a deep breath.

“geez kid, your funny” Bill giggled some more. The sound put a small smile on the brunets face. “But no. We won’t be taking the bus home today. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten or not, but someone's following us.” Bill was using the arm that wasn’t around Dippers shoulder to twirl his hand around in the air. “and they could easily continue to follow us on the bus.”

Being reminded of the kid with the camera behind him, Dipper almost turned around, but he resisted the urge. Listening, he could just barely pick up on their followers foot steps. After a moment the bus station came into view. 

The remaining daylight faded within the minute long walk to the station, the only light that surrounded them was the lamps that littered the outside seating area, though Bill refused to sit, claiming “We don’t know what diseases are on those seats kid come on.” And after seeing the random goop that seemed to quake on one seat, Dipper had to agree with his fiancé. So they stood, waiting for whatever Bill had planned.

A croaky voice sounding behind the pair made Dipper jump. Bill loosened his grip on the brunet when they both turned to face the person behind them. The source of the voice was a short old lady. Its apparent she was homeless. Caked in dirt, her clothes are ragged and moth eaten. Her grey hair was matted into one big knot at the top of her head. She smiled at the two men and half of her teeth are missing and the other half are yellowed and rotten. She smells of rotten meat, and her breath is worse. Dipper has to actively try not to crinkle his nose.

She was beating around the bush trying to ask for money. Bill had schooled his features and put on his best 1000 watt smile while he tried to tell her no in the nicest way possible. Normally they always try to help, but Dipper wasn’t willing to help this woman. He could tell that she was coming down from something and that, that’s most likely what she wanted the money for. Her hands were picking at old scabs littered across her wrinkly hands, eyes darting from side to side, not holding eye contact at all, and her head was the most active part of her body, flopping all over the place.

It seems Bill knew this too because the blond man would not give her money. She finally realized this then turned her attention to Dipper. She kept saying she was going to buy food with it. She almost had Dipper convinced until Bill’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was like a flip switched in the woman. She started screaming saying “DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?” “GIVE ME THE PHONE” “DELETE THE PICTURE” she was getting more hysterical with each passing moment.

The two boys kept trying to tell her that Bill didn’t take a photo of her, it was just a text message but she didn’t stop in her accusations, talking over everything they said. Dipper was sure she didn’t even hear them at this point.

Out of the corner of his eye Dipper saw movement, glancing at it he saw it was the kid from Buzzweedkly, and behind him pulling into the bus station was a very familiar gold car. With out thinking, Dipper shouted over her wailing “THAT GUY OVER THERE IS THE ONE WHO TOOK THE PHOTO OF YOU.”

The woman’s attention snapped over to where Dipper was pointing, the Buzzweekly vulture looked shocked at the news that he had been seen. He was frozen to the spot, camera still raised, ready to take a picture, as the old lady hobbled up to him screaming that she would sue. Dipper made quick work of the diversion and pulled Bill with him to the golden car. Pushing his fiancé inside, Dipper barely had the door closed behind him before he was telling the driver to book it.

Once the bus station was behind them, Dipper slumped against Bill. The blonds arm snaking over his shoulder again. “wowie Pine Tree, if I didn’t know any better, which I do. I would say what you did back there was pretty cruel. Unleashing that woman’s wrath on that poor kid.”

“yeah, like you wouldn’t have done the same.”

“EXACTLY, **_I_** _would_ do that. That’s why I’m surprised _you_ did.”

“well maybe your a good bad influence” Bills chest puffed a bit at that, smirk once again plastered on his face. Dipper shrugged, “or maybe that Buzzweedkly slime just deserves it.”

Bill visibly deflated, feigning a look of hurt. “wow Sapling, cruel.”

ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ

Upon arriving at their penthouse, the first thing Dipper does is take off his shoes. He stumbles around for a few moments. He ended up Balanced on the shelf by the door. The pressure on his feet easing away, He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. The constricting shoes are no longer gripping his feet.

Bill snickered at the shorter man’s display. A deadpan expression gracing the brunets face, he chucks his shoe at the tall blond. Bill was quicker than the flying projectile of a shoe, and with no problems, dodged. The object made a thump as it smacked into the beige wall.

Bill gaped at Dipper, Mouth hanging open in faux shock, eyes light with mirth. “You’re pushing your luck kid.” despite the playfulness, Bills eyes pierced into his. His tone of voice sent a shiver up Dippers spine. It pumped adrenaline into his veins. A light flush lit his face. 

Head tilting to the side, a mischievous light in his hazel eyes, Dipper played with the taller man. “Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it? Old man.”

Bills eyes grew darker than he says, “You’ve done it now, kid.” Dipper doesn’t have time to process what he said before Bill breaks out into a run after the brunet. Dipper squeals and runs away. The two play cat and mouse for a few moments, dodging furniture, darting in and out of different rooms. Then Bill catches the smaller man. They tumble to the floor in a fit of laughter. Dipper is laying on top of Bill when the blond mumbles into his neck, nibbling. “Caught you.”

Dipper chuckles and leans away from his fiancé looking down at him. The first time today Bill looks disheveled. His hair loose, framing his face. A lazy smile made its way to his heterochromatic eyes, pupils dilated. His prime, proper clothes are askew from chasing him. Dippers heart fluttered in his chest. 

A wave of heat rolled across the brunet and he surged forward to kiss the blond. Bill leaned up and met him, tan hand raised up to cradle the back of Dippers head. In one swift movement, the world fell away and became a blur. When the world came back, Bill had Dipper pinned underneath him. Back pressed against the cool floor. Bill braced On each of his arms, hovering over the younger.

Two sets of eyes locked together. Neither said a word. Bills blond hair tickled his face as he inches closer to him. Bills eyes broke away to glance at Dippers lips, hunger flashing in his eyes. The brunet tangled his hand into golden locks, trying to pull Bill closer to him, but the blond didn’t budge. Stopping short, their lips grazed when Bill spoke. “To answer your earlier question. I leave at 4:00am” 

Dippers arm fell back to his chest, crossing his arms in a disappointed pout. The blond stared down at him, grin on his face as chuckled at him again.

ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ

The next day Dipper wakes in bed alone. Bills side, lacking the warmth of another body. Bill fixed his side of the bed before he left. The only sign the blonde was ever here is the letter with a flower on top of it, resting on Bills pillow. 

Dipper smelled the flower, lavender and vanilla met his senses. He took a moment to just breathe in the calming scent. Then opened the letter, Bills looping script filled the page.

_Dear Pine Tree,_

_I’m about to leave. I wanted to say goodbye before I go, but I can’t bring myself to wake you. You're just absolutely adorable when you sleep, kitten. I’m going to be gone for three weeks. We won’t be able to talk the first week I’m gone, I’m going to barley have time for sleep with all the meetings I’m going to be going too. Though we really need this merger with “McGucket Labs” so it’ll be worth it in the end. I’m sorry to leave you alone for so long, Sapling. I’m feeling unusually Sentimental right now and I Just know, I’ll be thinking of you during every excruciating meeting I have to sit through and every dream I have. I love you._

_—Bill: Prince of dreams. King of nightmares._

Oh boy. This is going to be a long three weeks. Isn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying this, when I lived with my best friend in Reno, we actually had this EXACT interaction with this exact homeless lady. Guess you could say I was Dipper and she was Bill in this situation. But hey, they say "write what you know.*shrugs*


	2. A new light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have plot now.

The tingling feeling created by a heavy sleep still coursed through his arms and legs, his pulse and breaths calm as he woke. The first thing noticed is how comfortable he is. Feeling pleasant and at ease. He’s ready to snuggle back into his comforter and go back to sleep. 

Then he heard the thundering chant of his phone going off beside him. He glanced over his shoulder and contemplated his options. He could answer it and deal with whoever was on the other end, or he could ignore it and not risk losing this rare comfort that’s eclipsed him. 

The decision wasn’t difficult, choosing the latter. This random call isn’t more important to him than sleeping. He knows he’s got nothing planned for the day. Knows Bill won’t be calling for several more days. Whoever is calling couldn’t have anything important to say.

He closed his eyes, determined to drift back to sleep, nestled back down into the warmth of his comforter. The only thing poking out from the blankets was the mass of fluffy dark brunet hair that sits at the top of his head.

When the phone stopped its ceaseless chirping, he sighed in relief. The stillness that came with the phone having stopped its mantra was very much welcome. The nonexistent hum of a cozy space started lulling him back to sleep. Numbness once again started settling into his limbs, weightlessness over taking him. Dreams at the edge of his mind. The phone started again. 

He flinched away from the sound as if electrocuted and snapped open his eyes. Heart now palpitating in his chest, his head no longer buried under the linen comforter.

A cruel glare fixed his features, but he didn’t want to turn over and look at his phone, so the glare ended up wasted on the wall. If looks could kill, that wall would have crumbled.

He attempted waiting until the device stopped its incessant whine.

Frustrated with the continuance of the grating noise, his resolve to ignore the device was slipping he was ready to snatch the phone when it stopped.  
The surrounding stillness echoed in his ears, causing them to ring just slightly. Shaking off his shock of the abrupt end, he waited for the phones screeching to start back up. Again, the phone stayed silent. 

Trepidation took place in his veins as he felt the device would start ringing again he waited. Waited and waited... The phone stayed silent. Tension melted out of his body and he took advantage of the reprieve it gave him and once again got comfortable in his bed, annoyance leaving him. 

Resting his head against the fluffy pillow, clue closed his eyes. Content. 

The phone’s ear splitting ring went off again

All the annoyance he felt came back tenfold in a mini outburst. 

Why can't he catch a break?

With all the charm of a young child throwing a tantrum, he kicked off his blankets, his legs getting tangled, and he had to reach down and untangle them, which irked him further. 

He swore under his breath until he freed himself. He swung his legs around the side of the bed. but, his minor success did not lift his mood any. 

He picked up the bothersome phone off the nightstand and answered without looking at the caller ID. An abundance of venom laced into one word. “HELLO!?”

The other end was quiet for several moments. He was getting fed up with this waste of time. Fully awake now, there was no chance of going back to sleep. Assuming that this was just a scam call, he was moving to hang up and go find something to eat when a familiar voice spoke. “… Dipper?” Came his sister’s timid, sad voice.  
Dipper’s entire body relaxed, his features losing the malice that comes from being awoken then annoyed into answering the phone. Though he still felt vexed, he didn’t hold it against her.

“Oh, sister ...” the irritation and formal address didn’t go unnoticed. Though it wasn’t brought up. Dipper looked off in the general direction of the wall clock but couldn’t find it. “why are you calling me so early? Do I have another gig I need to get to or something.”

“No Dip Dot I don’t have a job lined up for you right now... it’s like 10:00am you should have already been awake... I was worried about you.”

There was something in her voice that Dipper couldn’t pinpoint, but it just… it felt wrong. It made something uncomfortable settle over him, his pulse beating faster with anxiety. Trying to ignore the feeling, he rubbed a hand across his face, pushing his hands through the front of his bangs, showing off his birthmark. He didn’t bother flattening his hair back over the mark on his skin as he laid back across the bed, feet dangling off the side. Dipper put the phone on speaker and laid it on his stomach. Instead, he laid his arm across his forehead, unconsciously keeping the mark covered.

He released a sigh as he answers “I’m sorry Mable, I had a long night last night.” Which was true…, He always has a rough time sleeping the first several days after his fiancé leaves for a business trip.

Dipper picked up on how quiet his sister was being, he didn’t say anything. Though it put him on edge. Then she spoke in an contrite voice “So... I take it you’ve read the article then?” His eyes rolled. A fleeting thought of them getting stuck there flittered in the back his mind.

She really woke him up to gossip? Exasperated, He let out a deep sigh. “Sister you’re going to have to be more specific... what article?”

Mable’s end was quiet for a while. His ears perked up and his arm lifted off his head, eyes glancing to the phone in concern. He thought he heard a muffled sniffle coming from her end but it was so fleeting he brushed it off. Assuming he imagined it. Dipper dropped his head back to the bed and took to playing with a string on the sleeve of his sleep shirt while he waited for her reply.

After a few moments of empty static passing between both of their phones she responded. “Buzzweedkly.. It came out last night. It’s about Bill...”

Assuming she was through speaking Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dropping the string he was fiddling with, he moved his arm beside him onto the bed. He let out a raspy groan through his nose. Shocked his sister could believe anything that Buzzweedkly ‘reports.’ 

Irritation for the gossip and rumor ruled “news” outlet bubbles under his skin. This isn't the first time that they have tried to create drama between him and his fiancé. A few times they even tried to tell their fans that Dipper and Bill seemed “cold” toward each other in an outing that the pair had a month ago. The parasites had one of their camera jockeys stalk them the entire night. 

Truth is, Dipper and Bill weren’t angry with each other, they were angry because no matter what they did they couldn’t shake off the kid with the camera. They were out on a date that night. That evening Bill had been crestfallen because he couldn’t find a good hiding spot from the cameras. Later that evening Dipper learned that it was because Bill was trying to propose. Instead of the evening Bill had planned, they got engaged in the middle of their kitchen. In the middle of the night. 

Don’t get him wrong, Dipper was still elated with the proposal. It’s the fact that they had ruined all the work Bill put into it that irked Dipper.

They remind him of starving vultures. Circling above its prey, waiting for a prime opportunity to wound and peck them apart. Not because they were going to eat them. Only because it’s a fun pass time.

Dipper scratched the top of his head. Irritation still festered in him at the mock media outlet. He doesn't care that it shows when he speaks. “Mable I know you love to read those gossip articles, but Buzzweedkly is operated by a bunch of Stoned California kids who get half their ‘Anonymous tips’ From scammers. Scammers who, like gruncle Stan, are looking to make a quick buck, and gullible kids to trick. Their facts are wrong 98% of the time... Buzzweedkly Cares more about being the first ones to have the ‘latest scoop’ then they care about facts. All they do is spread fake drama.”

There was no pause this time in between the two siblings speaking, Mable was ready for Dipper’s rebuff. He gets defensive anytime they’re mentioned. She was prepared for that. “Dipper... I understand you don’t like them and I understand why, but I really don’t think it’s fake this time. You really should see for yourself...”

“Sister I do—” Dipper was ready to argue on why Buzzweedkly shouldn’t be considered a reliable news source, but his sister’s weak voice cut him off.

“please, I can’t—I can’t just say it or I would. Dipper please… just this one article.” There was a waver in his sister’s voice. His resolve of staying away from that dammed websight crumbled at the quiver in his sister’s voice. Dipper sat up. His phone falling to his lap. He picked it up and got on a browser.

He sighed again.

“Okay Mable.” the formal ‘sister’ title he uses now, out of habit, replaced with the familiarity of her name to make her feel better. “what’s the name of the article?”

“.... I think. I think you’ll know it when you see it Dipping Sauce...” 

It once again went quiet on both their ends. Dipper wasn’t aloof to how quiet Mable was being. Truth be told, it unnerved him. Though he refused to bring it to attention. He doesn't want his sister to be even more uncomfortable. 

Dipper typed and tapped his way to the dreaded Buzzweekly webpage. 

As soon as the page loaded his nose crinkled in distaste. Tacky and poorly put together. The home page is bland, with a splash of neon color here or there. Attempting to be serious and fun. It has Ads in every available spot. One accidental click and it would send him to another webpage. He really doesn't want that. Already fed up with having to be on this one.

The smooth glass of his phone slipped by his thumb as he scrolled. Dipper wasn’t paying attention to anything on the website, just skimming the ad filled article titles. Some times stopping to let the page load every so often due to the amount of clutter the website held. His phone was heating up due to the extra effort. Catching the headline of their most popular article. His heart jumped.

Headline: “CEO OF MINDSCAPE INDUSTRYS, BILL CIPHER, CAUGHT CHEATING!!? PROOF!” the picture that went along with the article refused to load. Dipper scoffed. So this is the click-bate that they're going to go with now? 

He felt a cruel amusement thump in the center of his chest. His despise for these people grew. Dipper knows that this couldn’t be real. Shaking his head, he clicked on the link just to laugh at its absurdity...

He wasn’t reading the article, just skimming through it. The words passing him by in a blur. So far it was just recounting Bill and Dipper’s entire separate life stories and the timeline of their relationship so far. He was grinning to himself, knowing that this was just a bullshit story meant to get views. Like he said, click-bate. A contrite grin turned into a genuine smile on his lips. It couldn’t be true, Bill wouldn't hurt him. He's always done everything in his power just to see Dipper smile when he was feeling sad and vice versa.

Then Dipper reached the end of the article. A hiss like gasp echoed in the quiet room. Dipper didn’t notice this or care. Solely focused on the pictures in front of him. His heart clinched. There were pictures of Bill and Pacifica Northwest. His sister’s girlfriend.

It gutted Dipper to look at these pictures. Lungs aching, he wasn’t breathing. He couldn't. Not with the way his chest constricted. 

The foot notes below says that these pictures were took yesterday evening…

So yesterday, while Dipper was missing him, Bill was out… fucking his best friend. Thank the Gods Buzzweedkly had a small since of dignity and censored all the… private bits.

Dipper doesn’t know if he could stomach, seeing the two of them pressed together, being intimate.

Pacifica told everyone that she would be in France. Walking the runway at a fashion show that she had been boasting for weeks. Bill should be in New York. Should be in a meeting right now. The two of them should NOT be together, let alone at the lake house that Dipper and Bill bought together In Texas two months ago. 

Dipper and Bill knew they were going to stay together, and they searched for a place where they could escape the city life and just relax. Dipper found a lovely home. After a visit and a tour of the house, they had a lengthy discussion about where it could take them together someday and they bought the lake house. For now, they planned on using it for vacations and holidays, much to Dipper’s absolute delight.

Dipper had hoped with his whole soul that someday it would become their home. Looking at these pictures… he wanted to deny them... it wasn’t real. It Couldn't be real. Although the tan skin of Bill’s was just... Way too textured to be photo shop... Pacifica’s platinum blonde hair, that Dipper learned, was her natural color, was to wind blown to be fake. The way his arms wrapped around her, and her arms around his neck, the way her back pressed into his chest couldn’t be fake. The scar running across the length of Bills rib cage, that the media used to know nothing of... This is real.

A desolate sob escaped Dipper without his approval and he slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, trying to keep the rest from escaping. He clenched his eyes shut, tears were still prickling and burning the rims red. His chest constricted. With his hand still gripping his jaw, he bit the skin between his thumb and pointer finger to keep the sobs in, but they still escaped.

With no concern for injury he bit harder, and winced in pain, but the cry’s still escaped. His tears now falling, warm as they rolled over his hand, but they left behind an icy trail in their place. The tears continued their journey to the pictures of his fiancé and best friend. The edges of the small puddles distorting the light of the screen, showing off the red and green pixies underneath.

It felt as if his soul broke. Shattering into a million pieces. He opened his eyes and glanced to the picture; it seemed as if it were mocking him. The two of them in lustful ignorance. He could imagine that they were ignoring him. 

He locked the screen at that thought and just let the betrayal of his fiancé, whom he has done nothing but care for the past two years and countless years of friendship before that, seep into him. Along with it he Acknowledged and mourned the loss of his best friend whom he has done nothing but support in her journey to become a successful run way model. Pain turned to confusion. They always hated each other. How could they do this? Why would they—

He hadn’t noticed Mabel was talking on the other end of the line. She must have heard his sob a moment ago.

“—an come get you Dipper *sob* I’m gonna kick her out when she gets back and you can move in with me. W-we should be with each other. We could Go... go watch a movie or, or *sob* I don’t know please let’s just get away from them.”

His own devastation grew and morphed into concern for his twin, and white fiery anger Directed at Bill and Pacifica because they hurt Mable. Mable is the most loving and joyful person he knows and she is the most important person in his life and they needed each other now. He would do everything in his power to protect her and make her feel better, even if his own heart was aching. So trying to keep a steady voice, he spoke.

“M- Mable, I would love it if you came to pick me up.”

Her crying stopped. She huffed out a laugh he was sure was meant to sound strong. It only convinced him that she isn’t okay. She was trying to be strong for him. He forced a smile. “Alright sir, Dippin Dots. I’ll see you in 10 minutes.”

Confused, Dippers brow arched and his lips curved. He knows his sister lives further away than that. “Mable you live 30 min—”

“TEN minutes, byeee.” 

Before he could try to correct her, she cut him off with her affirmation. Confirming to him that she'll probably be breaking a bunch of laws just so she could comfort him. Or in Dipper’s opinion, so they could comfort each other. He wants to tell her to be careful, but the call beeps and ends before he can finish his sentence.

“... ful.” Sigh “be careful.”

Dipper took a deep breath and unlocked his phone. Is this a poor idea? yes. Though he is curious regarding the pictures. What is it they say about the cat? Curiosity killed it, but satisfaction brought it back.

Opening his phone, he faces the images of Bill and Pacifica again. Dipper appeared unphased, but his grip tightened on his phone. Lips set in a tight line.

Dipper felt an array of emotions at seeing the way Bill leaned over to whisper in her ear. The way he wraps an arm around her waist to keep her in place. Bill used to do that to Dipper... and seeing him do it to her left him feeling heavy- hearted, dejected, and aggravated. 

Dipper scrolled to look at the rest of the photos. And that’s when the air got sucked from his lungs. The last nail in Dippers heart. The first picture is of Bill seeing the cameraman out of the corner of his eye, he has a shocked look on his face. Dipper hoped that was the end. It wasn’t.

There were more pictures. Bill, pointing directly into the camera. Showing it to a dazed Pacifica. Confused and flustered. It looked as if she might want to stop... Bill’s arm stretched out over her shoulder but her eyes are looking across the length of his arm to his finger to see where he’s pointing, eyes squinted. 

The last picture, Bills has his hand fisted in Pacifica’s hair near her scalp... tilting her head back, exposing her neck to the camera. His head is hovering over the crook of her neck, as if he’s going to kiss her there. Instead, he has a devilish smirk gracing his lips. 

They lock both pairs of eyes onto the camera. Pacifica’s sapphire, hooded and hazy. Bills mismatched cerulean and molten gold pierced through the camera, looking directly at Dipper. He knew that Dipper would see these. He knew they were being photographed, and he kept going.

Dipper felt the embers of anger and disbelief in his heart ignite. Like a puppet on a string, he had no control when he threw his phone across the room. It smashed into the wall. 

Watching the phone shatter caused the floodgates to open.

Dipper went over to the window and opened it, walked to the closet and got an arm full of Bills clothes, marched back to the window and threw the expensive fabric out. He Repeated that with every scrap Bill possessed. Taking the time to stomp and shatter each one Bills priceless watches, cuff links, earrings, and other Jewels the blond liked to wear.

He swiped the lamp off of the nightstand, felling immense satisfaction when it shattered. Each thing he broke spurred him on as he went and ripped the bed apart. Tore posters off the walls. Threw things at the pictures of him and Bill hanging on the wall. Screaming him self hoarse at the idiots portrayed in the frames.

Tired of battling the inanimate objects, the brunet got them off the wall. Taking one last look at the ignorantly happy Dipper with-in the frame, he feels an unwelcome tear trickle across his cheek. He threw the photo across the room. The rest smashed into the floor at his feet. Glass flying up, scraping across his face. 

With a sob wrenching its self from his throat, the man crumbled to the floor.

The entire episode passed him by in a blur. It couldn’t have lasted more than ten minutes.

Dipper, panting and out of breath, didn’t hear when Mable entered the penthouse. Sitting in the center of the carnage, his chin resting on his knees, back pressed up against the foot of the bed. Eyes glazed. His body is present, but his mind is somewhere far away. He didn’t even acknowledge Mable when she walked into his room.

She ignores the damage he inflicted onto the bedroom. Years of his life, ripped apart in an outburst of heartbroken rage. She couldn’t blame him. Instead Her heart shatters for the second time that day at seeing her little brother destroyed and in this state. She rushed to his side, stepping over ripped pillows, broken glass and shattered jewels. She scooped him into a bear hug, relaxing when he hugged her back. 

They packed most of Dippers favorite things and took them to her car.

Dipper left his ring on the kitchen counter. No note. Just the ring. Dipper was sure. With how the bedroom looks, Bill can understand he’s fucking pissed. The brunet wants to destroy the rest of the house, but he doesn't have the energy. He's too tired and numb. He wants to go back to sleep.

It wasn’t silent while they packed. Mable, always being the people’s person, kept filling in the silence. At first, she wasn’t able to get a laugh or smile out of him. So she kept telling her corny Jokes that Stan loves. Dipper smiled. It warmed her heart. It wasn’t a big smile, but it was genuine. So she kept at it. After a while, they were both laughing. Packing out the last of Dippers things. They got settled into the car and Dipper spoke.

“Hey um...” trying to find the right words Dipper got quiet. Tilting his head and looking out of the car window. His brunet locks tickled his face with the movement.

Mable took a moment to examine her brother. He wasn’t near as wrecked as before, the tear tracks dried, but his eyes were still red and puffy. The tip of his nose matched the rims of his eyes. The hope that lit his eyes isn’t there. Her brother looks small. 

“I’m, going to need a new phone.”

Mable looked at him for a minute. Her eyebrows scrunched together, taken aback, because they had just talked on the phone right before she got here. So he elaborates for her.

“so um... I kind of ended up smashing my phone... against the… wall”


	3. Fanning the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel try to make the most of this shitty day, but someone unexpected shows up to Mabel’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 
> 
> Friday, October 9th, 2020.

It rained on the way to Mabel’s place. He should consider it their place now… once Pacifica’s things are gone. It won’t feel like his new home with her possessions still there. It’s still Pacifica and Mabel’s house.

A sigh escaped passed Dippers lips, shoulders dropping in exhaust. His position shifted in his seat. His elbow now resting on the door, his chin in his raised palm, looking out the window.

Brown eyes tracked the rain skating across the smooth surface.

It doesn’t rain often In Reno... of course it’s raining today... The outside storm matched the mood in Dipper’s head. He’s sure his sister’s mind was a raging storm right now too. Having each other near had lightened their spirits some, but it didn’t get rid of the pain that they now felt. 

The betrayal was heavy and all-consuming, like a giant black hole in Dippers chest.

They met when Dipper was thirteen, Bill was sixteen. Six years of friendship with Bill down the drain. Three years of knowing he was hopelessly in love with the blond-haired man. Two years of being in a relationship with him… gone. Dipper still couldn’t figure out why. What did he do wrong?

Bill and Pacifica always hated each other, glares and sharp words that were sure to sting. Cruel words always spat at each other, leaving the twins to step between them before things got dangerous. So many times Dipper calmed Bill after a fight with Pacifica. Assured Bill that all Pacifica wanted from him was a negative reaction.

So Why did Bill choose her over him? Did Bill ever love Dipper? Was he just a way for Bill to get laid whenever he wanted it? Bill and Pacifica were together this whole time and—No! Dipper had to stop his train of thought there. He can’t continue to stress over this right now; it hurts him too much.

He has plenty of time to handle what happened. He can think about what he and Pacifica actually mean to Bill later. His sister got cheated on too. He should be there for her. Once they get to Mabel’s apartment.

Pacifica and Mabel had been dating just as long as him and Bill. Mabel was going to propose when Pacifica got back from France. Dipper had helped pick out the ring a few weeks ago. Mabel had been so excited. The ring was perfect for the Northwest girl. He’s sure it would have been perfect.

Mabel was quiet. Dipper was quiet. It was a sad but comfortable silence. Both of their minds whirling with very similar feelings and questions.

He sighed again as he leaned back into his seat. His hands playing with the fabric over the armrests as he closed his eyes. The brunets chest throbbed with repressed emotions, but he focused on the playlist Mabel had put on. It was her “Feel Better” list. Filled with joyful songs that always got them to dance and sing together, but neither twin was doing much at the moment.

The sound of music flowed through in the car, harmonizing with the sound of the rain hitting the outside lulling Dipper to sleep. Everything faded into nothing. A deep restless sleep overtaking him.

Around thirty minutes later was the next time Dipper opened his eyes. It quit raining and they were at Mabel’s apartment. It was in the city's heart. The apartment is big. Over the years, Mabel’s style had gone from “wild and eccentric” to fashionable.

She went to design school and started creating her own clothes. Her brand had boomed. She was able to afford this place after two years. It still blew Dippers mind. He’s so proud of what his sister has accomplished. Nearly everyone he saw in public was wearing something of Mabel’s design. Irritatedly though, he always notices people flaunting their fake “Shooting Star” accessories. There’s always something off with the fakes, but he could never quite tell what was wrong with them.

Dipper him self, modeled her clothes often, he’s kinda small. A pretty boy, with a feminine, curvy body. Slap a wig on him and he was almost a dead ringer for Mabel. He could fit in an array of designs and styles that she created for him. Plus, he got to work with his sister and Pacifica. Dipper quit trying to overcompensate for his lack of “manliness” when he was 17, accepting himself and was welcomed with open arms from Paz and Mabel.

It had sounded so great back then. He won’t model for anyone else though, only for his sister’s creations. It Pay’s good enough and it makes Mabel happy.

Mabel got out of the car. Leaning back through the door, the keys jingled as he accepted them from her. She told him he could open the trunk and went inside to get a luggage rack to put the few bags that Dipper had packed, on it. Despite the fact it had just rained, when Dipper got out of the car his senses were smacked with the hot, poor, dry air quality. Shaking his head, the tips of his hair brushed against the bridge of his nose.

Leaning against the car, the leftover beads of rain water soaked into his long sleeve sleep shirt. He paid it no mind. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for Mabel to return. Dipper knows he looks like a wreck. His hair floofy and disheveled from not brushing it, raking his hands through it. Face flushed and eyes red and puffy from crying. For once, he doesn't care about his social image. He’s allowed to be upset.

His sister didn’t look much better.

The murmur of people chatting and patting around the complex was the only thing Dipper could hear. Most people stared at Dipper. Ogling at him like he's an animal locked in a zoo cage. Giving him pitying looks.

Everyone knows what happened. News spreads fast. Dipper hates the looks. Glaring at everyone who stared. People would fluster and glance away, knowing Dipper had spotted them and they would scurry away; but the staring didn’t completely stop. Through all the frustration, he felt tears prickle his eyes.

Everyone sending him these sad looks sort of feel sorry for him, but most are just glad they’re not the ones that got cheated on. Non of these people really care. Dipper tried to keep them in he genuinely tried, but sobs racked his body, knees buckling, he slid down the side of the car to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Back still pressed up against the cold metal, the brunet buried his face in his knees. Trying to compose himself. It felt like there was a hand griping his heart in a vice. Like it had slammed right through his chest. He felt smothered by everything that was going on. Like the events of today had incarnated into a sentient being and had slapped its hands across his mouth. Not letting him breath. Gripping his arms and legs, keeping him pinned down.

The being was dragging its claws across Dippers thighs and ribs, causing them to rip open and bleed. The pain was excruciating, making it hard to breath. Feeling worse the thing just chuckled at him. It continued to suffocate and maul him. Not caring about the brunets well being.

He repeated in his head over and over that it’s gonna be okay, Mabel is going to be fine, he’s going to be fine. After a long moment of struggling, his breathing evened out. The monster was gone, Dippers legs were fine, and he could breath again. Looking at the cement in front of him, Dipper could tell he had gathered a small crowd of onlookers. People who revel in others despair. 

Hearing a slight commotion, he glanced up, ignoring the sick fucks who were taking pictures of him with their phones for their sick entertainment, and caught sight of his saving grace. Mabel was finally coming out of the building, pushing the luggage rack in front of her. People immediately scrambled out of her way.

He wiped his tears and stood up, still sniffling. He didn’t understand how his sister was being so strong. Dipper respected her for her strength.

He moved to the trunk of the car and opened it. Ignoring the people. Ignoring the mumbles and whispers. If he can’t see them, they don’t exist.

Not saying a word, the pair got Dippers things, set them out on the rack, closing the trunk with a slam. The crowd dispersed at the loud noise. Scurrying away in different directions, reminding him of roaches. Mabel climbed into the driver’s seat. Having to honk her horn, encouraging the last of the stragglers to move out of the way.

Watching his twin drive off to park her car, Dipper directed his luggage to the mouth of the building. Standing there awkwardly, he watched his foot while he tapped it on the ground. He wished he could just go up to Mabel’s apartment, but he doesn’t have the key, so he stood there in the dry Reno air. To his surprise, it was boiling outside; he had to roll up his sleeves. The earlier rain did nothing to cool the temperature.

Moments passed, until he could see Mabel walk her way up to him. He felt his body relax, tension leaving him. Taking a few steps up to meet her, they locked arms, sending each other encouraging smiles, and began walking into the building, each holding one side of the cart as it squeaked behind them. Noses and eyes red from crying, they still held their heads high. They can make it through this. As long as they have each other.

**ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ**

The twin brunets decided that Dipper doesn’t have to get unpacked right away. Pacifica’s clothes, photos, and furniture etc… was strewn about everywhere. They decided Pacifica was going to be moved out completely before they get Dipper settled in, not wanting to get their things mixed. Dippers bags sat on the cart a few feet from the door, mostly ignored.

Mabel ordered Dipper a new phone. Though it’s a new phone, he’s going to keep his old number. The phone is expected to be there with in the next 2 hours. Dipper told Mabel she didn’t have to get him a new phone, he could get one himself, but Mabel had insisted, claiming it was the least she could do. All the while she had a smile on her face.

Later, the pair had been watching movies, eating sweets and chips. At one point pizza had been ordered. Wrappers, empty foil bags and empty paper plates littered the floor surrounding the two. The twins were just enjoying each other’s company.

In their attempts to cheer the other up, they built a huge pillow/blanket fort in front of the TV. Inside the fort, it reminded Dipper of a small theater. It was cozy. Fluffy blankets and pillows completely covered the floor, fairy and LED lights hovered above them casting the two in an appropriate atmosphere to match the movie they were watching.

Time passed and it was 5:45pm when Dipper heard a knock on the front door. He was laying on his stomach, Mabel sat up clutching her “princess loveacorn” plushy. They’re watching “Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite 3” having a good time. The twins could almost pretend that the heartbreak they were experiencing wasn’t real. Dippers laugh ringed out through the room.

“Ha dude, look at those effects they're so cheap.”

“I know Haha the acting is bad too bro. Look at Sheldon’s face! It constantly looks like someone kicked him in his nether region's. How much you Wanna bet he’s the next one to get his face chewed off.”

“Oh Mabel, you are so on—"

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Dipper didn’t give Mabel any time to blink before he shot up out of the makeshift room, rounding the corner, down the hall to the front door.

“I’ll get it Mabes” half shouted over his shoulder, excitement pumped in his veins. Ready to receive his new phone. He dusts himself off with his hands and tries to straighten out his clothes a bit before he answers the door. Eyes alight, thrilled like a kid on Christmas morning. When he turns the knob and opens it, the smile falls off his face, His expectations shattered when he saw Pacifica.

She’s standing there, arm raised like she was getting ready to knock on the door again. To an out sider… she looked normal. Dipper knows better. This is the person who, just yesterday, he called his best friend. Her max volume, platinum blond hair, was lackluster and dull. Like she skipped her everyday routine. Her clothes, although fashionable, were just thrown together, too sloppy for her style.

She’s always put together and posh. This outfit screams “in a rush to get somewhere”. Not at all like Pacifica Northwest. Her face had paled upon seeing him. Did he imagine the flash of regret he saw in her eyes? Probably.

Seeing his Ex- best friend so soon after what she did left him shocked and without words. He was so surprised at her showing up; he didn’t move. His hand still holding the door wide open. It’s obvious the feeling was mutual considering she was looking just as baffled by seeing him, looking between him and his luggage. Staring as if she couldn't figure things out why his things were there.

He wanted to reach out and slap her. He’s sure she could understand why he did it, although knowing her pride, she would no doubt retaliate. When she was nineteen, she broke free from her father’s abuse, and became a woman who let no one push her around no matter if she was in the wrong or not. Though she deserved to be knocked down a few pegs, he left her alone. He had no plans of getting into a physical fight right now.

He was going to ask her what the hell she was doing here when a voice spoke up cutting him off.

“Hey bro bro whose at the door?” It was Mabel, and she sounds the happiest that she’s been for the first time today.

Dipper was about to tell his sister who was there but Pacifica’s shocked face morphed into a distant glare then she stepped in past him. Her shoulder slammed into his, slamming him back into the door with a painful thud. He caught scent of her brown sugar perfume as she stormed into the apartment without looking back at him. Dipper followed her.

“Pacifica stop.” He had to protect his sister.

“Pacifica seriously, you shouldn’t be here right now. What The fuck is wrong with you coming here right now? You need to leave.” He had to stop her before she hurt Mabel more just by being here. His heart was beating in his chest, palms sweaty.

He didn’t want to have to touch her, the thought of that made him sick, so he was trying to get her to leave by just using his words. It wasn’t working very well. He was trying to stop her, trying to get her to leave. Telling her she shouldn’t be here anymore. She was completely ignoring his presence, acting like he wasn’t there and it was starting to really piss him off. What does she think? That just cause she slept with his fiancé that, that makes her better than him?

They stepped into the living room, and Pacifica stopped dead in her tracks. She walked in as gracefully as she could, holding her head high, with the haughtiness only a Northwest could pull off. Dipper had to swerve and stumble around to avoid bumping into her. She stopped so abruptly what the hell?

Oh. Dipper saw that Pacifica was staring at Mabel... the coldness in her eyes replaced by sheer regret and disappointment in herself. Mabel was sitting at the edge of the pillow/blanket fort. The edge of the blanket door still in her grasp. Frozen, they stared at each other.

The tension between them was rising each passing moment. Dipper could see there were so many emotions passing in his Mabel’s eyes. Pain, sadness, happiness, hate, love, loss. He’s sure Pacifica saw this too. He’s sure Pacifica’s eyes reflected these emotions.

A few moments passed with nobody saying anything. The two women just watched each other. Then, Mabel broke eye contact and looked at Dipper.

In a tight and controlled voice, that dipper had never heard from his sister before, she said “Dipper, go wait in the hall.”

He could see Pacifica’s entire body stiffen. His did too. That tone sent shivers down his spine. He never knew sweet, innocent, “unicorns are real, I licked the neck of one! It tasted like smile dip!” Mabel could ever sound so... so... threatening. He knows her anger wasn’t directed at him so with resolve he opened his mouth to argue and tell her she didn’t have to do this alone, that he was here for her, but the look she gave him after that left no room for argument, it kicked in his flight or fight, and knowing better than to test his sisters fury, he made himself scarce and went to wait in the hall.

30 minutes later and the couple was still fighting.

Dipper claimed a seat outside of the door on the ground. He was twiddling his thumbs, trying to pass the time. He felt immensely guilty for leaving Mabel alone with Pacifica. Though He had gone in there about 10 minutes ago to stop them but Mabel just shouted “you can’t walk in on the middle of a ‘discussion’ Dipper” her eyes were wild, face red. It looked like she had been cleaning up the mess that they had created during the day. Holding trash in both of her raised hands. The pillow fort was already gone.

Pacifica stood off to the side looking like a dumbstruck, kicked puppy, her eyes were glassy face flushed in embarrassment and sadness. Dipper was obviously intruding in on something he shouldn’t be. So he left again.

Currently the brunet was trying to figure out how to help his sister when a pair of dusty black shoes entered his field of vision. Dipper could tell, thanks to years of working with Mabel, that they were cheap. Uniform shoes. As he looked up at the man his suspension confirmed, uniform. He was holding a box. Dipper couldn’t tell what it contained but it was small enough that the man infront of his could hold it in one hand.

Dippers eyelashes tickled his cheekbones when he blinked, glancing to the mans face. He was raven haired. Hair slicked back in place with cheep jell. The ravenette was glancing between Dipper and the door, where a audible verbal fight was taking place. Brows furrowed with worry and confusion.

Dipper released a mirthless laugh at the man’s expression. Causing the mans brow to raise.

“My sister is fighting with her spouse... She caught her girlfriend cheating.”

an understanding look passed the delivery mans face.

A particularly loud shout made both men look to the door. Silence filled the hall and the guy shook his head, blue eyes looking back to Dippers brown.

“That’s unfortunate. Also I’m looking for a...” he trailed off, lifting the box up to his face, searching for a name “... a Mason Pines?”

He cringed hearing his name. He hates his birth name. “oh yeah, that would be me.”

“Here you go man. Um...” the man nodded to the door. “hope your sister and her girlfriend get through the problems they’re having.”

Dipper gave the man a tight-lipped smile and nod. The man nodded back. Awkwardly dismissing himself. Dipper waited until he was out of sight before he mumbled, “I highly doubt it.”

After that he relaxed into the wall, taking a deep breath. Letting his fingers slide over the small rivets of the cardboard holding his new phone.

Right then, the door beside Dipper ripped open. It startled him. The box thats holding the phone jumped an inch in the air. Mabel was standing in the doorway. Fresh light pouring into the dim hallway. Her back facing him. Still yelling at Pacifica. Dipper mentally apologies to the neighbors.

Dipper got up to stand behind his sister, looking over her shoulder. Pacifica had a red handprint imprinted on her face. The sight filled him with satisfaction.

“And all of your fucking shit better be out of here within one week, do you hear me?!”

“Sweetheart plea—“

“ **ONE WEEK PACIFICA!** If your not gone, I’m bringing lawyers. Don’t forget this apartment is in my name and belongs to me, all you do is pay rent. You better be the **fuck** out of here when me and my brother come back and don’t you **DARE** touch his things. You’ve done enough to the both of us.”

When Mabel had mentioned him, he and Pacifica locked eyes. She was pleading with him scilently to change Mabel's mind. The Pathetic look is not becoming on the Northwest. But he will not help her. She deserves everything that comes to her over this. No one fucks with the Pines’.

When Pacifica realized Dipper would not help, she looked back to Mabel, seeing in Pacifica’s eyes and body language that she was getting ready to beg again Mabel slammed the door in her face. Cutting her off. Mabel huffed a few breaths and turned around, facing her brother.

Now that Dipper looked at her, he noticed she had two travel bags over each of her shoulders. One was her bright bubble gum pink and the other one was his blue and silver one. He then looked to her eyes. In a quiet voice, he asked, “Where are we going?”

Mabel’s posture relaxed, she attempted a smile. It came out tight. She replied, “Gravity Falls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love your opinions and ideas. even future plot ideas. Have a good day guys. 
> 
> Edit: also here’s some things. First I imagine that the lake house that Dipper and Bill bought is Jensen Ackles’ house, you know the one he and his wife gave the house tour on for architectural digest.
> 
> Second, Bill and Drama Llama got caught in the actwhile they were standing up in the bathroom which has a huge Ceiling to floor window. 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> Edit 2: also Pacifica isn’t suddenly being a cold bitch to dipper cause she slept with Bill. No she’s trying to distance herself from him because she knows she fucked up and she knows there’s probably nothing she can do to fix the bridge she burned. Also trying to protect herself, trying to make losing her best friend easier on her self. She knows she deserves him hating her. 
> 
> “But if Dipper is so important to her why would she sleep with Bill?” You ask.
> 
> Well... that will most definitely be a huge plot point later. It will definitely change how you see this story.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mable prepare to go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others. I didn’t really know how to get the idea for this chapter down. I don’t like it much but it had to be done. I may come back later and add things to it and edit it more to my liking as I figure the plot out. But I’m already setting up the ending. Can you figure it out? I’ve left hints.
> 
> Edited: Saturday, October 10th, 2020

After Mabel told her brother where they were going, She handed Dipper his travel bag and Immediately started walking down the hall. Not even giving him a second glance. Anger and determination in every step she took. Watching her hair flow with her powerful steps, Dipper stood in that same spot for several moments. His travel bag and the box with his phone in it, resting in his arms. Watching her march further away, his brain catching up with the whole situation. He scrambled to catch up with his sister. Slinging the strap of the bag over his shoulder quickly. Still confused. They were going to Gravity Falls? 

Thousands of thoughts rushing through his head at once. Before he could even think it through, his mouth started moving, and he blurted out the most obvious response. Quickening his pace to keep just beside her.

“Mabel, Gravity Falls is an eight hour drive from here… and that’s if we don’t stop for restroom breaks… Or stop to get food.”

“Obviously Dip, and your point is?” Mabel glanced at Dipper from the corner of her eye. A cheeky smile slapped on her face. She was lighting her tone, trying to seem happier than she was.

Dipper didn’t notice this, he continued on with his concerned thoughts and guessed the time “Mabel it’s like… 6 o’clock”

“And?” Mabel's gaze stayed fixed ahead of her as she sauntered through the hall. Steady pace that Dipper struggled to match.

“it’s going to be roughly around 2:00 am when we get there.” Dippers response came out breathy because of the effort it took to keep up with his twin.

Dipper and Mabel reached the elevator. Mabel pushes the “down” button with slightly more force than what it needed. Once again Dipper didn’t notice, his mind was still whirling with thoughts. His questions came rushing out at once.

“Are we going to take turns driving? What if one of us falls asleep at the wheel? Should we stop at a hotel? What if—”

Mabel interrupted him. 

“Calm down Dipping Sauce, deep breaths. I can only answer one question at a time.” She glanced at her brother, her grin becoming a full smile that she directed at him. Dipper is always panicking over small things. If they have each other, things are okay. Dipper And he attempted to return her smile.

The ding of the elevator arriving caught their attention. Stepping back, Dipper gestured with his arm to let Mabel enter first. He stepped in behind her. It smelled of stale air inside the elevator. Mabel selected the ‘parking garage’ this time pushing the button gently. The sound of gears straining, the elevator jerked and started its decent. She turned to face Dipper again and answered his earlier questions. 

“Yes, we will take turns driving. No, we won’t be stopping at a hotel. I’ll drive the first half. You drive the second half, and no we won’t fall asleep at the wheel you can sleep the first 4 hours that way you’ll be well rested for you turn.” 

Dipper nodded his head along with what she was saying.

Okay, he had to give it to her. That’s a good Plan. He assumed she thought this through while she fought with Pacifica.

Dippers relaxed, his nerves leaving him, and he leaned against the elevator wall, releasing a deep sigh through his nose, head falling back. Pressing the crown of his head against the wall. His sister doing the same. 

They were silent for a moment. Lost in thought. After a few moments Dipper spoke up, catching Mabel’s attention. 

“So...?”

Mabel’s head never left the wall as she tilted her head to look at her brother.

Hesitating for a moment, to get her attention, “Do we call the Stan’s first or should we surprise them?” 

Mabel’s eyes lit up and her head left the wall. An excited squeal leaving her. Mabel loves surprises.

ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ

The twins sat in the car for the second time today. There was a comfortable silence again. Dippers new phone lay forgotten in its box on the back seat. Cool air from the air vent blasted through the car, shielding them from the heat that still raged even in the evening. The ambiance was quiet. All he could hear was the quiet hum of the car. The twins thought over today’s events and the road trip ahead.

Dipper leaned into the soft seat cover and stared straight ahead and sighed. Tonight is going to be very long. 

He isn’t looking forward to being cramped up in these seats for the next eight hours. Struggling to get comfortable, neck cramps from not being able to lay down properly. Numb limbs, unable to stretch out. A blanket that somehow doesn’t cover every part of him, leaving random parts of his arms/ legs freezing. Joy.

Mabel was driving to the nearest gas station to prepare for the trip ahead. When Mabel was at the pump with the car, Dipper would secure the snacks.

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrive at a gas station. Mabel pulled the car up to the pump. Turning off the car. She shifted to face Dipper, telling him what she wanted from inside. He nodded his head in confirmation that he understood. 

Dipper and Mabel got out, closing their doors In sync. The smell of spilled gasoline filled the air and Dippers lungs seized at the strong scent. Taking another deep breath of the chemical filled air his lungs adjusted. Taking one step to the store, he stopped: it’s way too hot. He pulled off his long sleeve sleep shirt and went around to the back seat of the car. Not one bit nervous about being shirtless, even for a few moments.

The brunet opened the door and dug around in his travel bag. He ended up finding a black short sleeve T-shirt. It was Mabel’s own design. It fit him just a tad too tight. Though she claimed “its meant to be that tight Dip, and it looks FANTASTIC on you! Ohmygosh!” 

Starting for the store, his steps stuttered.

“Hey Mabel?” 

Turning away from the task she was doing to look at him.

Dipper looked away sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck. Embarrassed that he forgot so quickly.

“Can you tell me what you want from the store again?”

She thought it over for a moment. 

“Okay get me… you know what, just get what you want. I’ll meet you in the store when I’m done with all this” she gestured vaguely to the car and gas pump. 

Dipper nodded his head and smiled. Happy he doesn’t have to remember the abundance of things she wants and made his way to the store. 

The parking lot was empty as he made his way to the store. Foot falls echoing off the concrete under him.

Hand on the metal door handle, ready to pull it open and enter the store, his eyes caught a reflection in the window. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw a white van pulling into the lot. The driver’s side headlight was busted. 

He thought it was weird.

It’s rare to see a busted up van. Everyone in Reno loves muscle cars… Or any car that could win in a street race.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continues on, entering the store.

Inside is hot, at least it isn’t as hot as outside, but the air is stale and thick. The smell of greasy deli food wafting through the air.

Dipper looked around for a moment. Walking around, he found the junk food isles and made a B-Line right to the things he thought he would enjoy. A child-like smile lit his face. 

He grabbed an arm full of his favorite treats and chips. Foil bags and plastic wrappers crinkling as he loaded them up into his arms. When satisfied with his findings, he turned around to go to the check-out counter, but someone in a dark hoodie ran into him. Their shoulder slamming into Dippers back. The brunet gasped as the contents in his arms went falling to the floor and he fell back landing on his rear with a thud.

The stranger just ignored him and kept walking, didn’t even turn around to look at him. 

What’s with people gawking at him; or pretending he’s invisible today? Getting a better look, they have a masculine build and they’re a foot taller than him. The hooded man could intimidate any normal person, but that didn’t stop Dipper from shouting. “Thanks ass hole!”

The only thing the guy did in response was raise his tanned hand, giving Dipper a backhanded wave, he continued down the isle. Dipper squinted his eyes in a glare and scoffed. Getting off his rear to pick up his treats, Mabel rushed up to him. Concern obvious in her voice.

“Dipper, are you okay? What the hell was that guy’s problem?” She bent over to help pick up his horde of treats. 

The male brunet pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand

“I don’t know, Mabes. Look, it’s not important. Some people are just jerks. I don’t want to deal with anymore drama after today. Besides, I’m fine.” He stood. Candies and snacks in hand. Mabel placed what snacks she grabbed off the floor on top of the small mountain in dippers arms. The added few snacks threatened to tumble the whole thing, but the twins stabled it. 

Dipper wobbled over to the counter and paid for his treats. The cashier recognized him, not even trying to hide the reaction, but kindly mentioned nothing. He grabbed the bags his food is in and went to find his sister. Mabel’s pile of snacks wasn’t any smaller than his. Really, it’s larger, considering she remembered drinks.

Dipper helped her get everyone of her contents on the counter. Standing at the counter, they exchanged pleasantries with the cashier. Dipper paid for everything. Then sheepishly, the teen asked to take a picture with the twins. They looked to each other for a split second, holding an entire conversation with one look. Then they both turned to back to the teen and plastered on their best smiles. 

They're the only ones that know the smiles are, mostly, fake. Years of modeling and social gatherings have trained them well when facing the public eye, training them to always cause a good impression when met face to face with a fan. It doesn’t matter if the twins want to or not, always be nice to a fan.

Once the kid got his picture, the twins gathered the plastic bags holding their treats and headed back to the car.

The hoodie guy is outside smoking a cigarette. The hoodie covered the man’s face, giving off a dangerous vibe. He’s standing in front of the setting sun, eclipsing it. He was a shadow bathed in light.

It’s eerily quiet, the twins moved closer to each other subconsciously. The traffic was quiet at the moment. It was in between evening rushes. 

The two brunets picked up the pace to Mabel’s car. With bated breath, they moved as fast as they could without running. Their foot steps echoing in the otherwise quiet space. Dipper kept waiting to hear a third pair of footsteps, but it never came.

Taking small peaks back over to the man, he was just standing there facing them, cigarette getting smaller with each look back. 

To Dippers relief, they made it to the car. Hastily opening the back door, they threw in the snacks. Not caring if things spilled out. Dipper glanced over his shoulder one last time, but the man wasn’t there. Dippers heart fell, he started slapping at Mabel’s arm, trying to get her attention.

“What?” When Dipper didn’t answer she turned to him, slapping his hands away in irritation “Why are you hitting me?”

“Look!” Dipper pointed to the empty lot. Not wanting to be too obvious, he pointed with his thumb tilting his head in the setting sun’s direction “where did he go?!”

They looked around for a moment until Mable pulled at his sleeve and gesturing to the van.

Dipper sighed in relief, “He went back to his van.”

Sketchy van guy, great.

Mabel went back to putting her things in the car. Dipper peered inside the creepy van. The man removed his hood, Dipper still couldn’t see his face. He was still was in front of the setting sun. The light from behind him blurring his features. Squinting his eyes, Dipper leaned forward to get a better look. Shifting inside the van was a silhouette, turned around in the driver’s seat, arguing with someone unseen in the back.

Dipper scrambled to get inside the car. Mabel, calmer than he was, gracefully got in the car trying not to drive attention to them. In the safety of Mabel’s car, Dipper locked his door, Mabel noticed and locked the other doors. 

They weren’t inside the car twenty seconds when screeching tires pierced the air. 

Whipping around in his seat, Dipper looked out the back window and saw that the van was leaving the gas station. A trail of smoke from burned tires following it out to the highway.

The twins took a few moments to their self. Letting relief wash over them, the creepy guy is gone.

Trying to lift the atmosphere, Mabel turned to Dipper and said in a playful voice, “Let’s go see our family.”

Mabel hooked her phone up to the car and started playing her “road trip” playlist. She has a playlist for everything.

Dippers new phone lay forgotten in the back seat.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter took a while to get out But I really enjoy writing this tbh. I’m really excited for future chapters. Enjoy :D. 
> 
> Also I haven’t edited this yet so excuse the mistakes.

Once The twins shook off the bad vibe they got from the creepy van guy, they hit the road. The first hour they drove was spent joyfully screaming the lyrics of their favorite songs and eating all the junk food they could handle. A few times they had ended up throwing junk food at each other in retaliation to what the other had said. Gummy koalas and chips lay forgotten under the seats. Once they got out of Reno the traffic was light and, they soon made it to California. Perks of having a last minute road trip in the middle of the week Dipper supposed. Conversation and singing had died down from both of the twins. 

After some time Mable glanced over to her brother. Dipper was looking out the window now. Watching the water under the bridge as they crossed it. The lights of sky scrapers from the nearby city reflected on it. The lights twinkling like stars on the waters surface... The light from a deep orange hue sun, moments from being set lit the sky. Already the sky was mostly purple and black but that little bit of orange still shined through. The last of the orange was Surrounding Dipper in a halo. He looked like an angle. Mable guessed, Dipper was close enough. Once they got off the bridge and into California Mable turned the music down. 

At this Dipper had glanced her way. Mable steadied her self and turned on her 1000 watt smile.

“maybe you should sleep now bro bro.”

“Mable, I’m not even tired though.” Dippers head tilted as he spoke.

She chuckled at him. He really reminded her of a puppy sometimes.

“Yeah but your going to have to drive at like, midnight and even past that, just go to sleep ya knucklehead.”

Dipper opened his mouth to argue but then thought against it. She did have a point. He really didn’t want to accidentally fall asleep at the wheel. So reluctantly, he agreed. 

He leaned the seat back so he could lay down, curled up on his side then closed his eyes. He couldn’t get comfortable, he shifted so he could use his arms and hands as pillows. Then quickly he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, pointing at his sister with an accusing glare on his face. 

“Don’t try and take any pictures of me, and please don’t put any gummy Koalas Or any thing else edible on my face or in my mouth okay?” 

Mable waves his concerns off like it was nothing. 

“Sure thing dipsalot, now go to sleep.”

Dipper got comfortable and slept. 

3 hours later and they drove by the sign for the town they were entering. No doubt most of the people here were either going to sleep or already asleep. Mable looked over to Dipper and noticed he was sleeping on his back, mouth hanging open, head tilted her way… She couldn’t resist anymore. Keeping her eyes on the road She reached over and dug around in the glove compartment. She fumbled around until she found an plastic spoon, upon further inspection, it had mold on it… perfect. 

A Smirk over took her face, mischievous Intent swirling in her hazel eyes. She took her attention off the road for a brief moment to carefully place the spoon in his mouth. Looking back to the road She hastily dug around for her phone, fumbling with it as she opens the camera app. Splitting her attention between the road and her phone, she successfully got the picture. Giggling she saved it for future blackmail use, she put the phone away. She then turned the radio all the way up, shouting the words to the song that was currently playing. 

Dipper jerked awake in his seat. Hands flying to remove the unwelcome, dirt tasting object out of his mouth.

“RISE AND SHINE BRO BRO!!!”

Now holding the spoon with a look of distaste. Wiping at his mouth trying to get the nightmarish taste to go away he grumbled. “ haha, very funny.” 

Briefly looking at dipper She gives him a smile, shrugging her shoulders. She looks back to the road ahead. “Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in the darkness of the night, a girls gotta create her own entertainment.” she chuckles.

Dipper is not entertained. He rolls his eyes and let’s out a sigh, glancing out the window. It seemed they were in the middle of nowhere at the moment, he couldn’t really tell though. It was too dark. 

“Man were not kids anymore, Mable. We’re not gonna start that crap up again.” 

With all the playfulness she could muster she said “Start what up?” Mable knew exactly what Dipper was talking about but decided to play the innocent sister. 

“That prank stuff. Its stupid, and it always escalates Mable, always.”

Mable giggled again. A wide smile breaking out across her face “Awe what’s a matter dippy? Afraid of getting a little ‘hair removal’ in your shampoo bottle again?” 

A smirk started playing at the ends of Dippers lips he knew Mable couldn’t see it but he still kept it hidden. “Alright, but just know you started it.”

“Oh ho, bring it on baldy.”

Shaking his head Dipper shifted the topic of conversation. “By the way Mable, I asked you not to put anything in my mouth, I mean come on. It’s the one thing I asked you not to do.”

Just like if they were discussing the weather, she shrugged and said “You said ‘nothing editable’ You never mentioned anything about a moldy spoon.” 

Dipper took a closer look at the spoon in the dark and gasped in horror. There really was mold on it. He throws the spoon. Gross why would she have that in her car? Why would she keep it? Why did she put it in his mouth? What if he got a disease from it? How long has it been here? Has anyone ever stepped on it? How sick would he get? What if—

Already knowing where her brothers thoughts were heading she brought him back to reality “Quit panicking bro we’re almost there.”

Thinking he slept the whole way to gravity falls he frantically looked to the clock but it read 11:47 pm. They were defiantly not in gravity falls yet so what’s she talking about? where was ‘there’? Looking around again, it was almost complete darkness outside except for a bright neon sign in the distance. When he squinted He could see That is a sign for a ‘kings burger castle.’ They we’re stopping for food. On cue, his stomach grumbles for sustenance. The sound being heard during a quiet part of ‘Danger lane to highway town.’ Shocked by the noise that comes out of his stomach Dipper looks to Mable. Mable looks to Dipper. They look to the other. The stare only being broken when Mable glances between him and the road. Silence fills the car, nothing but silence other the the guitar solo going unnoticed in the back ground… the moment is broke by both twins busting out laughing. 

Finally pulling into the parking lot for the restaurant, Mable parks and turns off the car. The song stopping. There were only two other cars there, not including the employees’ cars. Luckily the place they stopped was open 24/7. They both got out, closing the doors in sync. Dipper shivered, the air was cool and damp. The ground was lightly wet from recent rain fall. He preferred the warmth of Mables car. Goosebumps rose on his arms and neck. He didn’t like it. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He wishes he brought a jacket, he stepped forward. Their footsteps echoing in the almost empty parking lot.. 

The building ahead was the only source of light near by. Dipper stepped ahead of his twin, walking to the entrance of the establishment. He opened the door for her, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. He followed right behind her. The bell above the door dinged and announced their arrival to the employees, along with the three customers. The customers payed the twins no mind but a waitress was already coming their way. Practiced smile plastered on her face. 

“Hello! Welcome to ‘Kings burger castle’ I’m Janet, how may I help you today?” 

“Hello Janet” Mable smiles back “we would like to be seated for two please.”

“Okay, sure thing, right this way.” She led them away, her heels clicking against the floor.

They followed her over to a booth that was away from the other patrons. Her smile still on her face as she hands them their menus. 

“Alright, I’ll give the two of you a minute to look over the menu.” 

She walked away. Her heels clicking with each step. 

“Dipper looook they have nachos!” 

—————————————————————————————

The twins get their food. Dipper orders a medium burger with fries and a soda. Mable gets the nachos with a large Pit Cola At some point during their meal she had started yawning. Eventually they finish eating. Mable packs a carry out box full of nachos back to the car, along with a full large styrofoam cup. it’s Around 11:45pm when they finally get back on the road. Mable waists no time getting comfortable and she quickly falls asleep snoring away happily.

Dipper spends his first hour driving in happy silence. Quietly humming along to the songs that come filtering through the cars speakers. Watching the trees pass by and more and more starts became visible in the night sky. 

To Dipper, the time flies by. Almost too soon he finds himself waking his sister. About a minute outside of Gravity Falls. 

Mable wakes slowly. When she realizes where she is, she shoots up and is shaking in excitement.  
“DIPPERRR WE’RE HEEEEEREE” 

Dipper chuckles.  
“Not quite yet Mable we haven’t passed the towns sign.”

“That doesn’t matter Dipper we’re basically already in Gravity Falls, which means we’re basically already home.” 

Dipper shakes his head. Finding No point in arguing with Mables logic. 

They see the towns sign come into view and Mable is squealing in the back of her throat. By the time they pass it Mable is bouncing in her seat, she unbuckles and rolls down the window, getting on her knees she sticks her head out like a dog. With the wind whipping her hair around her head Dipper can hardly see her, but knows Excitement and anticipation is written on her Face. It’s Almost like she’s trying to push herself just a little faster then the car and get to Gravity Falls just a little sooner. 

It’s dark and quiet as they drive through the center of town. The whole place is asleep. To Dipper, his sister seems to be the most energetic thing in the entire area. Having to slow the car down to drive through town, the wind wasn’t as intense, she was able to brush her hair out of her face and he could see her frantically looking to everything, trying to taking it all in. Mables enthusiasm is starting to rub off on him and Dipper feels his own smile starting to slip onto his face. She was acting like the were 12 again. 

“DIPPER IT’S THE ROAD TO THE SHACK TURN TUURRRNNN” 

“Mable I’m turning clam down, we’ll be there soon” 

“Not soon enough” Mable pokes her head back in the window and looks at him “slam your foot on the gas bro you drive like your 80… OH LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET THERE IN A FEW SECONDS COME ON PUSH IT BRO LETS GOOOO” 

Dipper doesn’t speed up any and Mable is basically shaking Dipper because he’s not going fast enough. Though When she notices the shack coming into view She’s out of the car and bolting to the front door before Dipper can even stop the car. Banging her first against the door not even stoping to catch her breath. At his own pace, Dipper joins his sister. He decides their bags can wait until later. 

During this, Mable hadn’t stopped knocking. He catches Mables arm mid knock. 

“Mabes I get your excited but the stan’s are probably asleep. If you keep knocking Stan will wake up angry just give them a moment.” 

Right after dipper says this They hear movement behind the door. Shuffling and muted whispering. they hold their breath. Dipper notes Mable is about to burst at the seems in excitement. Playing with her hands to stop herself from slamming through the door, announcing her presence. Soon The door is yanked open by their Grunkle Stan. Ford hovering behind him a few feet. They both look extremely sleepy. Eye bags and bed head on the both of them. 

Ford was wearing his day clothes, he must have fallen asleep while doing experiments. Stan was In nothing but his boxers and yellowed tank top. Stan had started talking before the door was even open.

“ you better have a damn good explanation for waking me at this hour or imma gonna go get my gu—“ 

With the door now open the older twins could see their unexpected guests. Both their eyes widened. Stanley’s gruff tired voice spoke first. 

“kids? What are you doing here so late?” 

Mable finally couldn’t contain her self anymore and she launched at her great uncle. She ignored the smell that was coming off the shirt he wore. She tried to wrap her arms all the way around him but failed, his beer belly didn’t allow it. Stan returned her hug, he was still shocked to see his great niece and nephew but he was happy non the less. Eventually Mables happiness turned to wretched sobs and tears as she finally let all of her pent up emotions go. 

Stans face turned to one of concern as he listened to his niece cry. He tried to let go of Mable so he could see her face but that only make her hug him even tighter. He could feel Ford move closer behind him. Probably just as confused as he was. Stanley’s hug became awkward as He didn’t know what to do? What should he do? He looked to Dipper for help but noticed the kid wasn’t any better then his sister. Tears in his eyes as he watched Mable cry. 

Dipper felt tears prickle his eyes, Mable took care of him all day. He should be returning the favor. Instead, here he was, about to cry again. This time he wasn’t about to cry because of his own heart break, he was crying for his sister. It hurt him to see her like this. She was always a beacon of light anywhere she went. Seeing her so sad is the equivalent of seeing a hurt puppy or kitten. 

Dipper and Stan locked eyes. Neither man knowing what to do. In sync they both looked to Ford. The man looked from Mable to they eyes staring at him. He looked like a deer in headlights. Obviously he didn’t know what to do either, he wasn’t very good at emotions. He wasn’t good at protecting feelings. Dipper and Stan could tell that Ford was lost in thought now. They could also see a light go off in his eyes when an idea stuck him. He gestured for Stanley to switch Mable over to him. Hesitantly Stan pushes Mable Fords way. With great strength they got Mable to detach from Stan. She then latched into Ford. Gripping him in a bear Hug. He wheezed out a breath then bent to pick Mable up. Ford got her comfortable then walked into the shack. How Ford could still pick up a whole person with little to no trouble at his age. Dipper had no idea. 

Stan and Dipper followed them inside. It was dark but Dipper could tell that The shack hadn’t changed since the last time the twins were there. All the mold spots where still there. Cracks in the wood, chipped wall paper. All the same, and it still smelled of Pinetrees and moth balls. The only thing that changed was now the living room had a couch and 2 recliners. Stans old yellow chair and a new Black one for ford, that looked barely used. The stairs creaked as ford walked up them. More creaks joined in when Stan and Dipper trailed after them. 

They reached the attic and Dipper rushed ahead of the pair the bedroom door. Ford nodded his head to Dipper in thanks and took Mable to her bed. All her plushies and fluffy pillows where she left them last. Ford had planned on sitting her down but she didn’t try to move away from him so, awkwardly he sat on the bed with her and continued to hold her, not knowing what to do he started petting her hair trying to comfort the crying girl. He wasn’t sure Mable even noticed that they moved. She was clinging to her great uncle Ford. Sobbing in his chest. 

Stan looked around, seeming out of place, clearing his throat he spoke up “I’m gonna go make some hot chocolate.” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the door. Nodding his head, Stan moved to leave. 

Dipper looked to Ford “I’m gonna go get some sweets and food from the car, I think that will help make her feel better.” 

Ford was about to open his mouth and beg not to be left alone, he really didn’t want to upset Mable anymore all because he doesn’t know how to comfort her, but before he could even open his mouth they were gone. Stan and Dipper both went to get comfort food. 

On the way down the stairs Stan tried to talk to Dipper. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So kid, uhh… how you feeling?”

Dipper looked at his uncle, kind of shocked that Stan wanted to talk about feelings. Dipper broke eye contact to look back down Where he was stepping. He then sighed through his nose.

“ Grunckle Stan, I really don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

When They reached the bottom of the stairs, Stan turned to look at his nephew. 

“No, no that’s okay you don’t uh... have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Dipper didn’t say anything, no emotions on his face. Just a blank stare, but he nodded his head at his uncle and turned to the front door to go and get snacks. Stan watched his nephew leave and only when the door closed did he shake his head and release a deep sigh, slowly turning to go start the hot chocolate. It was gonna be a long night. 

Stan may crack jokes about how terrible relationships are and how they are all doomed to a terrible end but he really felt bad for his grand niece and nephew. He was rooting for their relationships to last. He really was a big ol’ softy for a happy ending. Even if he wouldn’t even admit it to anyone.

Eventually Mables tears had stopped. Non of the Pines had spoken a word, they all drank hot chocolate, and snacked on what food Dipper had brought in. 

Mable had released her death grip on Ford and she laid down in his and Stan’s laps. Still sniffling as she chewed on her nachos and gummy koalas. Dipper had moved over to his bed about an hour ago. He also fell asleep about 30 minutes ago. 

Stan was the next one to fall asleep. His back uncomfortably pressing into the wall. As his lap held Mables legs and he didn’t want to disturb her. The back pain would be worth it. 

Mable fell asleep next. All the energy she had gained from her car nap, gone. Crying because of heart break was hard work. Plus she was really comfortable She fell asleep with a gummy koala hanging out of her mouth. 

Ford eventually fell asleep when the sun started rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice that supernatural reference ??? 
> 
> Also I’m trying to slowdown the pace of this, trying to make it more enjoyable. I’ve also added more details so hopefully you can imagine the scene better.
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated. I like reading them.


	6. Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys. Even though I have plot and a direction I want to take this story I Have a bit of writers block. I'll make up for it with the next chapter.

Dipper woke after everyone else. The mid morning light shown through the triangular window above him casting the room in a warm glow. Dust partials flittered about the sun lit room, it almost made it look enchanting. He was almost too comfortable. The blankets surrounding him were so comfortable, he felt like he was on a cloud. His eyelids felt heavy still, slowly they slipped shut. 

Light sounds of laughter from down stairs drew his attention, shaking the rest of the drowsiness from his body. He figured it was time to get up. Releasing a sigh as he separated from the comfortable bed and stretched, raising his arms high above his head and standing on his tips toes, his sigh turned into a groan when his back released a satisfying pop. 

Lowering himself back to the floor and letting his arms fall down at his sides he noted the mess strewn about the room. Half hazard candy wrappers and to go cups littered the floor. He shook his head some when he noticed the glitter on Mables side of the room. He didn’t notice it when they came in last night, to preoccupied. It must be left over from the last time they stayed at the shack. A smile tugged at his lips. Hearing the laughter come from down stairs again he made his way to the bedroom door He didn’t bother making his bed. He would most likely be back in it soon enough, then he exited the room. 

The floor boards creaked as he Walked through he attic. He caught the faint scent of food, on cue is stomach chimed in with a grumble alerting him to how hungry he is. Hurrying along with the promise of food, when dipper got to the kitchen everyone was already in an amazing mood so he made his way to an empty seat and enjoyed breakfast. Breakfast was full of laughter and smiles, everyone carefully avoided the topic of why the twins had arrived so late last night. Ford had his nose stuffed in a book while he ate. Stan talked with his mouth full of food, Mable copied him, leaning over the table a bit pointing her fork at the old man playfully arguing with him on a topic Dipper wasn’t really listening too but he still added to the conversation here and there with his own remarks. It was like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed. Home.

After a few minutes no one was really paying attention to the food anymore, Ford even abandoned his book; more engrossed in Stan and Mables conversation, nobody noticed the old, now much larger then 15lbs, pig waddle into the room and sneak up to the table. It was to late, when they noticed the plate of bacon fall down Waddles was already eating it. The familiar Atmosphere that settled around the room erupted into chaos, Mable quickly took action. 

“WADDLES, NOO.” His sister cried out. She leapt out of her seat and lunged for the pig. “Dipper help! He can never know the taste of his own kind!” She was wrestling with the pig on the ground for control of the plate. If Mable didn’t seem so distressed he would have laughed at how silly they looked, but instead he got down and fought for the plate. Stan and Ford snickered in the background.

After several minutes of pig wrestling, Dipper and Mable had gained control of the situation and retrieved the plate… to late, all the bacon was gone and Waddles snorted happily in the floor, satisfied with his victory and patted away. 

Mables eyes watched the pig leave with mock horror on her face, then she gasped “it’s to late” she placed an arm over he eyes “he’s tasted the crispy bacon, there’s no going back now. He is forever a changed pig, no longer innocent. A cannibal.”

It was quiet for a moment as Mable continued her act. Slowly she lowered her arm and looked her brother in the eyes. They stayed like that for a moment until they busted out laughing, the stans joined in with their laughter. 

“Well…” Ford commented body still lightly shaking with mirth. “With That entertaining show I think breakfast is done, why don’t we put up all the food and dishes” Dipper and Mable agreed but Stan had a different idea 

“eh, No way sixer, you owe me 6 bucks. The pig got the bacon.” With wide eyes, Dipper and Mable watched as for Reluctantly handed over the money. Stan had the most victorious smirk on his face as he counted it to make sure all six dollars was there. 

Once the exchange was over everyone helped put the leftover food away, and clean the dishes. There wasn’t much talking going on, it was very easy to fall into a comfortable silence as everyone did their own job. In the background Dipper could hear Stan munching on the left overs. He was sure Ford and Mable could as well, but they all ignored him and just let him be. 

Dipper was putting away the last clean plate when Mable came up behind him.  
“Hey dip?” 

Looking over his shoulder he replied “Yeah?” Dipper placed the last plate on the shelf.

“Lets go get our things out of the car.” 

Nodding his head Dipper followed his sisters lead out of the house and to her car. The twins spent a small amount of time grabbing their own things from the back seat. When he was about to close the door dipper saw a small box sitting on the floor, it took him a second but he remembered, that’s his new phone. He can’t believe that he forgot about it and quickly grabbed it. 

Mable and dipper made their way back up to the attic and placed their things in their beds. 

Opening the box and turning the phone on, it took a minute to get it set up but once he did the messages started flooding in. Non stop chining noises blew up his phone, they were all from Bill, apologizing. He even had a bunch of missed calls from him. Dipper felt troubled, seeing so many texts coming in. Soon a voicemail piped up and without thinking about it, Dipper clicked. 

Bills distressed voice starts up immediately.  
“sapling I would never cheat on you please answer me!” 

The next voicemail Bills voice is sounding rushed and panicked and he can hear the bustling of people in the background “baby please I was in New York this whole time I promise. I’m getting on a flight home so we can talk wait for me please” 

The last voicemail, Bills voice sounds much calmer but non the less miserable. “Pinetree I’m home now I understand your extremely pissed off but please answer your phone please, baby I need to talk to you answer Plea— beep beep.” The voicemail cut off there. 

He was frozen in place, thoughts and feelings rushing through him. Finally he released a harsh sounding laugh, “how fucking STUPID does this guy think I am?” 

He was filled with a harsh melancholy as he stood up. He muted the phone and tossed it into the bed letting it do it’s thing. It should be done getting notifications by the time he gets back. 

Dipper made his way down stairs to talk to his sister.


	7. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning ⚠️? 
> 
> Don’t swim while Tipsy, buzzed, drunk (basically any level of drunkness) or while Zooted. Thank you.

Once in the living room Dipper plopped down on the couch next to his sister, who was typing away on her phone she grunted in acknowledgement but continued typing. He figured he wouldn’t interrupt her in the middle of a conversation, even if it was just texting. 

Stanly was watching one of his soaps on tv, Dipper didn’t pay much attention to it but it was nice background noise so he decided to shut his eyes for a moment. A few moments later Dipper felt something terribly cold connect with his face, he jolted and opened his eyes. Mable was standing in front of him, a self satisfied smirk graced her features.

“MABLE what the Hell was that?” 

She grinned and held up Dipper’s favorite bottle of tequila and a redpit energy drink. "A bit of a pick me up for you." She wiggled the energy drink in his face so he grabbed it

Exasperated he said “sister when did you get these?” 

She chuckled and plopped down onto the couch next to him. “I went and got them while you were taking your snoozapalooza” 

“I was only resting my eyes.”

“Dipper, you were snoring.” 

Sitting up from his slouched position “no I wasn’t, anyway why do I need these?” referring to the energy drink and alcohol. 

“There’s going to be a huge party tonight and we have to be wired, not tired”

“okay we haven’t even been here for a day how do you know that”

“Because, I heard from Candy who heard from Grenda who heard from Jake who heard from Gabe who heard from Thompson, who heard from Wendy who heard from Tambry, who heard from Robbie that it’s going to be at His new place, and he said ‘any one who can come is invited.’ Also wear a swim suit cause there’s a pool.” 

Dipper shook his head and leaned back “oh so that’s who you were texting” 

Mable playfully rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder “obviously dip, a lady’s gotta let her girls know when she’s in town.” 

After a few hours of Mable getting ready they were finally driving up to the address that Mable got from Candy. Mable was dressed in a summer dress of her own design, with diamonds encrusted butterfly clips in her hair, holding there front of her hair away from her face. Of course she has her swimsuit underneath her dress. You can see the neon pink straps tied together around her neck. Her purse had other essentials. 

Driving up to the house on its own made him gape just at the size, it looked like a manor rather than just a simple little house he thought it would be. Robbie’s house was huge. Not quite as big as the Northwest Mansion but at least thrice the size of the Mystery Shack. How the heck did Robbie afford this? Groups of people were already milling about outside and as Dipper and Mabel made their way through the front door he realized he didn’t really recognize most of the people here.

Dipper felt his nerves starting to spark and he combed his bangs over his forehead with his fingers, birthmark showing for a split second before he smoothed his hair back down. He felt like he didn’t belong here, party’s are more of Mable’s scene… not his. He really hopes no one mentions Bill and Pacifica. He really didn’t need this anxiety. He was nervous enough at the possibility of seeing Wendy’s group of friends again.

People were dancing and singing along to whatever mix the DJ had put on, sound booming off the walls. Dipper could hardly hear himself think. The strobe lights flashing, fog machine full blast to set the mood in the dimly lit living room. This was where the twin's naturally reached for each other’s hands and tightened their grip on each other since they were needing to slip past a vast, drunk, crowd with out losing each other. After what felt like eternity, the music died down as the songs switched, giving Dipper’s ears a much needed break from the skull vibrating bass.

“Mabel, Dipper!” Wendy called from the side door to the back yard. “Come drink with us!” she then made her way back to her crew who were sitting in a circle on a spot of grass with a wide variety of bottles scattered around them.

“Yeah!” Mabel cheered enthusiastically, she let go of Dipper’s hand and took off toward the group. Slowly following behind Dipper scratched at a mosquito bite on his arm.

“I’ll pass.” He said as he reached the group. A long chorus of disapprovement was expressed by the group of people.

“Hey, hey. If he doesn’t want to take a shot he doesn’t have to.” Wendy defended Dipper. She was wearing high heels and a orange and yellow dress that made her look softer than normal but everyone knew Wendy could beat anyone into next year so they all backed down quickly. Well almost everyone backed down.

Robbie and Dipper made eye contact, a challenging glint in Robbie’s grayish hazle eyes. “Yeah, why don’t we get him apple juice? I can even get him a pack of cookies to snack on.” Robbie announced, much to the amusement of everyone within the vicinity of the group. The only people that didn’t laugh was his sister and Wendy… and Tambry. Tambry was leaning up against his side, she wasn’t paying any attention to anything that was going on around them, her nose stuck in her phone. Typing a thousand miles a second. Robbie had his arm over her shoulder. He had a smug look as he glared up a Dipper. Dipper glared him down.

“Mabel.” He said, holding out a hand. He never broke eye contact with Robbie as Mabel squealed and took the tequila from her purse, pouring both of them a shot. She put one in Dipper’s outstretched hand and took the other for herself. The twin’s both knocked back the liquid simultaneously. Dipper saw as Robbie’s grin faltered for a split second before it was right back on his face, Dipper felt pride in knowing it was a forced grin.

Robbie’s fake grin soon turned into a real smirk when Dipper winced as the alcohol burned down his throat, bringing a stray couple of tears to his eyes. But he swallowed it and the crowd around him cheered. Wendy gave him a clap on the back and he smiled sheepishly at her. Robbie removed his arm from Tambry’s shoulder to clap along with the crowd, more amused then anything.

“There. Now lay off him.” Wendy glared at Robbie.

“Alright, alright.” Robbie chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

Over the years Robbie’s acne completely disappeared. He also got himself a hair cut, and tattoos… a lot of tattoos. They didn’t look half bad, who ever the artist was did a great job. Somehow Robbie had a also had gained a since of style. Dipper couldn’t really say anything though considering, thanks to his sister, Dipper had also gained some style; but Even after all these years Robbie still got on Dipper’s nerves, before he could think about it he said “You know, this party is pretty lame.” He knew he shouldn’t provoke the older man but hey, at this moment Dipper’s got nothing to lose. 

Robbies focus had drifted from the younger twin for a moment but after Dipper spoke the Raven hairs attention was snapped back onto Dipper. His shoulders tensed, his voice came out low “what did you say?”

Internally panicking Dipper decided to push some more so he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Robbies piercing eyes “nothing… just that this party is boring.”

Dipper didn’t notice how everyone from the group had gone quiet and that all of their attention was filtering between the two, waiting to see what would happen. Even Tambry looked away from our her phone. 

“I mean.” Dipper started up again, he took a breath, and looked straight into Robbie’s eyes standing his ground “ I thought there was supposed to be a pool involved.” Dipper then nodded over to the gigantic pool about 20 feet away from them. 

Robbie and everyone all visibly relaxed. His sister even started bouncing a little in excitement. The challenging spark once again entered Robbie’s eyes as he smiled in amusement. “well then kid, why don’t you show us all what we’re missing out on?” 

Dipper lifted his head up in defiance. “Alright, bet.”  
He took a small step back from the group and started to lift his shirt up. The group encouraged him, they all started to quietly chant “ Do it, do it, do it.” The only voice he didn’t hear was Robbie.

Wendy whistled once Dipper’s shirt was off. And Mable whooped. He took a deep breath to steady him self, his flight responses telling him not to do this, but honestly… he really wanted to have a good time. So he turned around and dashed to the pool then Promptly yelled, “LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” before cannonballing into the water. He was still under the water but the could hear the roar of cheers. His head broke the surface of the water when a pink ball splashed into the water in front of him, submerging him in the impact wave. Other people jumping in after him. A few seconds later Mable popped up from the water in front of him.

During the chaos Robbie and Wendy ended up in the pool with them and now Dipper and Mabel are currently winning a game of chicken against Robbie and Wendy.

Dipper is on top of Mable’s shoulders and Robbie is on top of Wendy’s, they’re in the middle of a match when Robbie leans in closer to Dipper and he says something that only Dipper can hear, it catches him off guard. Robbie uses that to his full advantage and pushes Dipper off Mable’s shoulders, successfully winning this round of chicken.

When dipper emerges from the water his face is red.

He’s slightly flustered but he manages out a “Hey Mable I’m going to get out.” 

Mable stopped her conversation with Wendy and whipped around to face her twin “what?! Boo! are you a sore loser bro? Come on we’re tied for the win” 

Dipper hesitates for a second. “Yeah Mabes I need some food I’m hungry” 

Mable’s face brightened at the mention of food and she tosses over her shoulder “you guys win! Me and Dip are gonna go get some food.” 

Wendy’s face falls for a moment but then she let’s Robbie fall off of her shoulders and is going with the twin’s to get some food. Robbie falls into the water with a shout that gets cut off.

Wendy chuckles as she swims after the twin’s, Dipper already out of the water and Mable not to far behind him.  
Dipper can feel the ground shaking from the force of the music inside the house. He’s really glad he’s not in there right now. He counts himself lucky that there’s tables out here with food on them. He wasn’t lying when he said he was hungry, swimming works up an appetite. His stomach grumbles as he picks out several pieces of pizza and chips to eat. Wendy and Mable pad up behind him, Mables purse now in tow. Mable grabs 4 solo cups and pours tequila in them. They all find a spot on the grass, near the table, and sit. Robbie eventually makes his way to the small group. He grabs some food too. 

He sits with the group, they all make small talk as they eat. Nothing important really being discussed. Once their plates are cleared, Robbie clears his throat. 

“ why don’t we clear this table off” he gestures to the one that they sat beside, “ and play some beer pong, or in this case, tequila pong?” 

“yes! Yes yes yes.” Mable shouts her agreement and is already up clearing the table off, moving the food onto other tables. before anyone can bat an eye. Dipper chuckles at his sister and gets up to help her. 

Setting up the cups on each side every one is arguing on who gets to play first. It’s settled that Wendy and Mable will go first. 

Not to shocking Wendy ends up beating Mabel. Wendy Only had to drink from her cups twice during their match.

Next was Robbie against the winner, Wendy. During their match Robbie and Wendy kept jokingly insulting each other, and trying to get the other to miss. Eventually Robbie won. 

Dipper was about to take his turn when Mable stepped up to play against Robbie. 

Robbie chuckled “you sure your up for another round Mable?” 

Mable was already a bit buzzed from her turn against Wendy but she didn’t back down. “You bet your ass.” 

Robbie’s gaze flicked over to Dipper for a moment before he made eye contact with Mable again. “You sure? Your brother hasn’t gotten a chance to go yet.” 

Mable didn’t even look to Dipper before she answered “no but he’ll have a chance to go up against me when I win.” 

That provoked enough of a reaction out of Robbie, humor lit up his face and he straightened his back. Smirk once again grew on his face, white teeth on display.  
“oho bring it on sun shine.” 

Mable lost big time. She didn’t even get one score against Robbie. She wobbled off to go sit In the grass to watch her brother.

Dipper walked up to the table, his heart beating a little faster, he’s never played beer pong before. Before he could even say anything Robbie’s chest puffed up and he said “isn’t this a school night little dip? Do your gruncles know your out?” 

With that all the tension left his body as he fell back into familiar territory. He picked up the ping pong and bounced it on the table, missing Robbie’s cup.

He looked up and met Robbies taunting gaze “actually yeah, what about your parents? They know your not hanging out with the dead?” 

Robbie chuckled, and made his shot, it landed in Dipper’s cup. Dipper took the shot and grimaced as it went down. He moved the cup off the table. 

“actually.” Robbie said “ I might as well be, with how this party is going.” The winner took the next shot but missed, Dipper picked up the ping pong ball and readied his shot, glancing at Robbie.

“awee what’s a matter, pretty boy realize his party isn’t the rager he thought it was.” Dipper looks back to the cups and bounced the ball, and it goes into Robbie’s cup. He hears Mable whoop behind him. 

He glances up and sees Robbie hasn’t taken his cup yet, he’s still staring at Dipper. His smirk gone. Dipper raises an eyebrow and points at the cup. Robbie reaches for the and downs his shot. Dipper readies to go again when Robbie says “no, this really isn’t going the way I thought.” Dipper is about to throw the ball when Robbie adds on “Pretty boy.” Dipper uses too much force and the ball bounces over all of Robbie’s drinks. Dipper quickly looks at Robbie “excuse me?” 

Robbie chuckles at a flustered Dipper and picks up the ball. “well it’s true. Mr model… although your not very tall for one.” There’s a self satisfied grin twisted onto Robbie’s features. It makes Dipper more engrossed into the conversation they’re having. 

Robbie throws the ball and it lands in Dipper’s cup. He once again takes the shot. Then tilts his head looking at Robbie through his lashes “what, got a thing for only the tall ones? Sorry to disappoint.” 

The smirk never left Robbie’s face as He got the next shot into Dipper’s cup. “sorry you’re just to short for me sunshine, my dates need to be at least 6’6.” 

Dipper drinks again, getting used to the alcohol now. “it’s fine, I told my self I wouldn’t date the bad boys anymore but bad news for Tambry, should I tell her.”

Robbie snickered at Dipper. Honestly this kid was a lot more funny then he remembers. “got me there kid, maybe I do like them short.” 

Dipper is smiling, “hmmm lucky me.” Robbie misses that shot. Mirth never leaving his face, he watches as Dipper sets up his shot then says “lucky me.” Dipper Looked up as me threw the ball, he got the ball into Robbie’s cup completely by luck. Mable still cheered for him.

Everything in the background faded out for Dipper, he was completely focused on the game and on Robbie. Dipper didn’t answer Robbie’s taunt, instead he threw the ping pong ball again, and once again it went into Robbies cup. He didn’t pay attention to Mable and Wendy’s encouragement in the back ground. 

Once Robbie drank his next shot he set the cup down and crossed his arms. Mirth still written all over his face. “what’s a matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Dipper didn’t reply until he made his next shot, making it into Robbie’s cup. He now passed Wendy on how many he’s gotten Robbie to drink. And now he's winning against Robbie. 3 to 4. 

Dipper giggles, a little buzzed, and looks at Robbie “ nah, was just quietly enjoying the veiw of my soon to be victory.” He glances down to the cups “ yeah looks nice.” 

The alcohol is obviously starting to have an effect on both men, more so on Dipper, he's more of a light weight. That didn’t stop him from landing the next shot into Robbies cup. 

“awee look. One more cup on Robbies side.” 

“ we’ll see who the real winner is soon sunshine.” Dipper misses the next shot, Dipper frowns at the cups for a momment, a cute pout on his before Robbie speaks up, then the tall man has all of Dipper’s attention 

“ seems like you spoke to soon?” 

Once again it’s Robbies turn, this time dipper stays quiet. He’s running out of things to say. Instead he watches Robbie line up the shot, then throw the ping pong ball; It lands in Dipper’s cup. He downs the shot then watches Robbie again, this time he misses. 

Dipper feels a spark of adrenaline, he has a chance to win... and robbie is being quiet and letting him concentrate… Dipper lines it up and throws the ball. It lands in Robbie’s last cup with a thud. Soon Dipper hears a roar of cheers Erupt from all around him, when had all these people Made their way here? He glances at everyone but directs his attention back to Robbie, they lock eyes and with out breaking eye contact Robbie downs the shot in one fluid movement. Lowering the now empty red cup he smiles at the brunet in front of him. Definitely more entertaining then he remembers. 

Mable and Wendy tackle Dipper. “Dipper, no one ever beats Robbie at beer pong how the Hell did you do that kid?”Dipper winced as Wendy rubbed he fist on the top of his head 

“oh my gosh bro bro that was spectacu-lack-ularrrrr! You should have seen yourself” 

Dipper feels a hand on his back and someone says “it really was something” Dipper turns around and finds Robbie “your really not that bad kid.” And then he walks off, Tambry at his side already. Both of them get swallowed up by the crowed

Dipper similes, that was fun. His head feels like its full of cotton, too full and yet full of nothing at all. Everything is fuzzy and his whole body tingles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying to figure out how to write this scene since, like I figured out the plot. Told you I would make up for the last chapter. Um so, sorry about the Robbie stuff... that WaS NOT intended it just sort of happened but I don’t... hate... it. Let me know how you feel about it in the comments


	8. Crazy things (the party: part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me this chapter isn’t edited yet.

Still looking in the place that Robbie and Tambry disappeared through, his thoroughly buzzed mind didn’t notice when Mable and Wendy Left him. He did notice when a woman wobbled her way up to him. Her flaming pink hair covered her face as she watched the ground, planning each step she took. The Amber liquid in her glass cup sloshed around with her unsteady movements. Finally reaching the table Dipper was standing at, she steady’s herself. Dipper finally got a good look at her face. He feels his heart stutter in his chest . He sobered up immediately, the warm tingly feeling from before, gone.

"Pyronica? What are you doing here?" He panics at the sight of the pinkette, he darts his gaze at the crowd of people, looking for Bill. Luckily Dipper doesn’t find him but he does find some more people from Bill’s group of friends. They caused his fight or flight to pulse in his veins. They were standing off in the crowed. He saw the tall one "8 ball" and the short chubby one called "teeth." Teeth encouraged 8 ball, while the man stabbed and shotguned a beer. His attention is then snapped to the unhinged laughter the drunken woman in front of him released. His face pales.

As Pyronica continues to cackle in front of him he glances behind his shoulder, not realizing they left, he looks to Mable or Wendy for help... he doesn’t see them, Dipper feels dread well up inside of his chest. He doesn’t have enough time to run away before he feels an arm wrap around his shoulder, locking him in place. Once again the pinkette has gotten his attention. When he finally turns his head to her she is only inches from his face, her whisky breath fanning across him when she speaks.

"Turns out, you and I have a lot more friends in common the just Bill, sweetie." He didn’t know who she meant so he stayed quiet, wringing his hands together. She rolled her eyes and released an exaggerated sigh. "The handsome devil that you just won a game of beer pong against."

"Wha-- Robbie? You know him?"

"Yeah we met a few months ago while he was on tour. Not the point. The reason I came over here to talk to you is because, we--" she used the hand she was holding her glass with to point at 8 ball and teeth. "--Know what Bill did to you, and we’re going to stand by your side. That Asshole can go rot in the deepest depths of hell, for hurting a sweet thing like your self.” She has amused smirk on her face when she adds on “so you can stop panicking Honey.”

He wanted to say many things but the first thing that came out was a relived sigh, he slouched into Pyronica’s embrace. Then he straightened some when a thought occurred to him. “ wait… you guys would really drop bill, just like that… For someone like me?” Pyronica releases Dipper’s shoulders and stands in front of him, a serious look on her face. “ Your damn right we would. We warned him a few years ago, when Bill finally told us he wanted to ask you out, that if he EVER hurts you, physically or emotionally, no matter the circumstances that we would drop him and stand by your side. Kid, you are one of the sweetest people I know, you deserve to be protected at all costs.”

Dipper doesn’t know what to say, he blushes darkly and rubs the back of his neck. “um… thanks for that, really.”

“ don’t mention it kid. Now, let’s go inside and play a game, seems like your in need of it.” She throws her arm over Dipper’s shoulder again as she leads them inside, the crowd seems to part for them. “what game are we gonna play?” She beckons for teeth and 8 ball to follow. They scramble to their side. “a drinking game.”

“ I don’t know, I think I’ve had my fill of drinking games for a while.”

“ what, you saying your not man enough to challenge me?” That was a disgusting testament to how well Pyronica knows him, over the years she and him have hung out together during Bills meetings and she’s learned that Dipper can never turn down a challenge, especially While drunk.

“Alright your on, how does the game work?” Sliding the backyard’s glass door open, the four of them entered the house and Dipper was nearly knocked off of his feet. He swears that the music had gotten louder since him and Mable first entered the house, he feebly let his hand grab part of Pyronica’s dress. They fought their way through the writhing mass of drunk people. Pyronica did most of the work. She would sweetly ask for people to move, but if they ignored her, her voice would boom out with malice and venom telling them to move their asses out of the way. People quickly parted for them.

once they got to the kitchen Dipper Let his wound up shoulders relax some, dropping his grip on Pyronica’s dress. There were less people here and the ear shattering music was muffled thanks to the walls. 8 ball opened The cupboards and started gathering glass mugs, each clinking on the counter top when they were set down. Eventually There were twelve mugs. He placed Six on pyro’s side of the counter and six on his. Teeth then filled the mugs up for the two of them.

Pyronica explained to him that who ever could finish chugging six mugs of beer would be the winner. While Pyronica explained how the game works to Dipper another crowd had gathered around, he could hear the murmurs of people placing bets. Panic was starting to spark in his nerves again, he didn’t want to continue being the center of attention. Teeth was filling up the last mug when Dipper noticed movement to the left of him and glanced over, it was Wendy, Mable, Robbie and Tambry. he bit his lip a little bit as he thought. was this a bad idea, yes, probably, definitely . Does he really wanna do this, shockingly… yes, yes he does.

that was the last thought he had remembers form the night.

_” I know little tree—“ a voice echoed around in his head. The sound deep and rich, sounding like honey covered wine as it also had an elegance to it. Dipper opened his eyes but everything was blurry and out of focus. He looked around the hazy area and saw a blurry figure against a bright backdrop. “—I’ll be back once this meeting is over. Pyronica will keep you company while in gone.” The figure moved closer to him and he could make out that it was male, and he was was securing a tie around his neck. Dippers mouth opened and words started flowing out, having no control over his actions. Just a puppet to this moment._

_  
_ _” okayyy...” there was a pout in his voice but he felt him self perk up, mischief coursing through him ”but we’re going to talk shit about you.” He giggles as he adds “ maybe we’ll take your card and go shopping, her and I really need to catch up.”_

_the figure knelt down next to Dipper and his features came into view. Dippers heart pounded in his chest he was delighted to finally get a good look at him. The males blond hair looked like a gold halo in the light from behind him. His mismatched eyes looked like the brightest jewels, light reflected him them making them look as if they were glowing. The blond man was wearing a stunning three piece suit that fit every part of him perfectly. It was solid black but had accents of gold that kept catching the light.  
_

_Dipper was speechless while looking at him, it felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. His chest swelled with love for the man above him. He felt heat creep up his neck, blushing, he could just stare at the blond forever.  
_

_The man chuckled and detached Dipper from his thoughts. The mans Raised his hand to brush back Some of Dippers hair. Cupping his face in that same hand. The blond angled Dippers head so their eyes locked._ _” I wouldn’t expect anything less sugar pine.”  
_

_the blond bent forward some and caught Dippers lips with his own. The air was stolen from Dipper again. He placed his hands on the mans shoulders, trying to pull him closer, the man pulled back, Dipper whines at the loss. with a grin on his face, he rested their foreheads against each other. A genuine smile softened his features Then he whispered “ I love you.”_

_It felt like Dippers heart was about to beat out of his chest. Feeling like a teen again in front of this man. He couldn’t stop the silly smile that spread onto his face as he tried to play off how flustered he was._

_”I love you too you big goof.”_

Dipper woke with wretched quiet hiccups escaping him, tears already stained the pillow his head laid on. His heart suffering with the memory that the dream forced Dipper to go through again. He felt gutted now thinking about the memory. He misses the warmth and comfort that the dream temporary gave his subconscious, now being awake though, he wishes he never had that dream, it did more hurt then good. It was full of heart ache and fake promises. False attempts of Regaining the happiness That’s now long lost between the two of them. Dippers sleep induced tears and soft hiccups turned to sniffles as he woke and tried to shake off the dream. 

He Opened his eyes and a stabbing pain overtook his eyes and temples. Groaning his hands shot up to cradle his now throbbing head. Crinkling his nose and squinting his eyes open, he took a Hesitate look around and with a shock realized he was home. Hurriedly Sitting up he tried to unSuccessfully blink away the pain, The heel of his palm pressed against his right eye while he continued to squint out of the other. He was home... how did he get back? What time was it? What day even? 

He looked over to his shared night stand and saw that it was 12:45 in the afternoon. Upon closer inspection he saw a glass of water and two Tylenol. He greedy snatched them up and tossed them into his mouth, downing the water. He chugged the whole glass. He sat the now empty cup down and rolled over in his bed. Waiting for the medicine to kick in. His stomach grumbles Trying to convince him to get out of bed but he ignores it. Not feeling like moving while his head hurts this much. 

The last thing he remembers about the night before, was that he and Pyronica were about to have a drinking contest, And that’s it. He doesn’t remember who won, what happened after, how he got home, or who even put the Tylenol on his night stand. 

Around 20 minutes later the pain pounding in his skull is ebbing away so he finally decides to get up, maybe some food will help now. 

Almost at the bottom of the steps Dipper notices how quiet the house is, he peaks his head over into the living room but no one is there, strange. Padding into the kitchen, no one is there either but he finds a note. It’s from the stans. 

“Seems like you had a good time last night kid. We’re not going to wake you up so sixer said we should leave this. We’re gonna go fishing, help yourself to anything in the fridge but don’t take any money out of the register  
-Stan”

After about an hour Mable came stumbling into the shack. The unstable shack quaking with the force she slammed the front door open with. She sniffed her way to the kitchen, following the smell of greasy food. Dipper had just finished eating, He was feeling one hundred times better and he was glad he ended up making enough for his twin. With out a word she un gracefully flopped herself into the closest chair and started inhaling the rest of the food. 

Dipper quietly watched his sister while she ate. Her hair looked like a birds nest, her clothes were askew and her make up was all messed up, showing the bags she now harbored under her eyes. Dipper didn’t want to make assumptions but he had to ask

“Soo...” he had no idea what to say. Now thy at he started he had no idea who to continue further words evading him. 

Mable looked up at his from her plate, her gaze piercing. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. The look in her eyes was scary. He claimed his mouth shut not wanting to further agitate his hungover sister. That only seemed to peeve her off even more. Her eyebrows shot up in annoyance and her look shifted to one of exasperation. So he started sputtering looking for the right words To use. Before he was sure of what he wanted to say he blurted out “what happened to your neck”

Mables face showcased a look of bewilderment on behalf of her brother so self consciously, dipper rubbed the back of his neck while he pointed out on him self what he meant. Understanding flickered across Mables face and she slapped her hand over her neck. Muttering “I’m gonna kill him”


	9. Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said

As Alex Hirsh once said “I have a vision, but I have now reached a point where I want to destroy everything and start all over again” all I can say is... Same.

(Btw he was talking about the Dipper vs manliness episode)

To those invested and subscribed, don’t panic I’m not deleting, or abandoning this story in any way. There’s just to many things I’m upset with about this story and I’m going to change them. I’m also going to rewrite most of the chapters and add more info and plot. So next Time I update you may wanna re read the story cause there will be major differences but as of right now this story is under re construction. Don’t worry the plot is still the same.

Thanks to everyone whose read, left comments and kudos. I’ll be back soon. All of you continue to be lovely. ~author.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween

Happy Halloween guys. I really wanted to have a new update for you all this holiday but I didn’t make the dead line. I just wanted to let you guys know I’m working on the previous chapters (through they’re not finished), my writing, and a brand new chapter. Sadly the new chapter won’t be out today.

Here’s a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know who the artist is of this picture if anyone knows please tell me so I can credit them


End file.
